When was your?
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Trucy asking all the questions we want to know about our favourite AJ characters. TADA! I'm back guys! With regular updates! Enjoy reading!
1. The project

This was by far the strangest subject Trucy had ever been given for an assignment. She checked the sheet again:

**Assignment title: **When was your…

**Description: **For this class you will be asking a series of questions to four people, these questions will determine aspects of these people's personal lives to see what were important moments. This will help us understand the way we humans function and experience things. These four subjects must be at least sixteen years of age or older.

**Things to remember: **Always get the subject to read and sign the contract before conducting interviews and to ask only the questions on the list attached to this booklet.

**Answers must be recorded using a camcorder. You will have 10 days to complete this assignment.**

She had taken Apollo's camcorder and his tripod stand. She was unsure of who to pick for her project, she knew she would pick her daddy and Polly, if she could she would do Klavier as well, she hoped that would win her top marks. There was only one option for the final one…Ema Skye.

She blushed deeply as she read the questions attached to the booklet. Some were very embarrassing…

-x-x-

"Daddy, will you help me with my new project?" She bounced up and down eagerly.

"Of course."  
"You have to read this contract first." She handed him the booklet.

_By signing this contract you are agreeing to answer all the questions asked and answering them honestly. Some of these questions will dive deep into your personal lives and you will be recorded. Please sign your name, print it and write your date of birth in the box below:_

Phoenix did just that.

"So when am I being recorded?"

"As soon as I can get three other subjects." Trucy stated. "Where's Polly?"  
"He's over in the office this afternoon."  
"Thank you daddy. I'm off to find him." She kissed his cheek.

"I wonder how deep this is going to dive into my personal life…" He wondered to himself.

-x-x-

"Polly!" She burst through the door and sprang to the chair opposite his desk.

"Oh hello Trucy." He lowered his pen to the desk and looked to her. "Did you just get back from school?"  
"Yep!" Trucy hollered. "I have a new project and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Does it involve electricity?" Last time he tried to help Trucy he was electrocuted.

"Nope. Here." She dropped the booklet in front of him. He read the front page and nodded.

"You want me to be interviewed?" She smiled and nodded. "Ok where's this contract?" He read through it and signed his name in the next box.

"Can you walk me to the precinct?"

"You can take my bike to there if you'd prefer."  
"Thank you Polly!"

-x-x-

"Can I speak to Mr Gavin please?" The receptionist looked to the door she had just come through.

"No Mr Justice?"

"Nope he's busy."

"Mr Gavin's free. Go on ahead." Trucy bounded into the handsome prince's room.

"Ah little Fraulien." He smiled. "No Herr Forehead?"

"He's working." She pouted. "Anyway, can I ask for some help with a project? I need four people and I signed daddy and Polly up…"

"Of course Fraulien." He read through the contract and signed the third box.

"Only one more signature!" She squealed in delight. "Do you know where Ema is?"

"Downstairs." He replied.

"Bye Mr Gavin!"

-x-x-

"Miss Skye." The grumpy detective stopped munching her Snackoos and looked at the young girl.

"Just you Trucy?"

"Uh-huh. I came to ask if you could help with this project." She showed her the assignment.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to answer questions in front of a camera."

"Please." She whined.

"No."

"Ok, that day, I'll make Mr Gavin give you a day off."

"Sounds interesting Trucy. Throw in a bag of Snackoos and I'll agree."

"Deal."

Ema read and signed the contract as soon as Klavier approved her time off. Let the interviews begin!


	2. happiest memory?

AN – each chapter will be ne question of Trucy's project. It will have all the subject's answers on it.

* * *

Phoenix was in the lounge of the rather cramped apartment he shared with his daughter, sat opposite said daughter with her camcorder.

"Ok daddy! So when was your happiest memory?" She began.

"Hm…in my whole life?" Phoenix glanced straight into the lens of the camera.

"Yep!"

"I have two." He began.

"Pick one! Or say both and I'll pick!"

"Ok…the first one was when I finished law school." Phoenix began. "The second one was about a month after I adopted you, when I was really sad and considering suicide. Then you came into my room and told me you loved me and that you'd had a nightmare."

"Daddy! That's embarrassing!" She whined, Trucy could just be seen on the edge of the screen. "Ok, so why was the first option a happy memory?"

"Haha…isn't it obvious, all those studies I got what I wanted out of them at last!" Phoenix chuckled.

"Ok…daddy, you…uh…do realise the cameras on and you're being distracted by that stupid little fly…?" Trucy giggled. "You look like a mad man!"

"Huh oh right." Phoenix swatted it away. "Anymore on this question?"

"Nope."

* * *

Apollo sat on the other side of his glass desk in the Wright Anything Agency, to where Trucy and her camera were.

"Polly! Camera's on." She paused. "Oh yeah. Say your name."

"Apollo Justice…?" Apollo daren't question why.

"Ok Polly! So when was your happiest memory?"

He was in thought for a short while.

"When I got adopted out the St John's orphanage." He decided.

"Why was that?"

"They used to do a lot of stuff to make the kids be on best behaviour there. They used to hold my head underwater until I passed out or drug me so I wouldn't cause trouble." Apollo shivered as he said that.

"You…trouble…Polly you have to be kidding!?"

"Nope, deadly serious." He said grimly. "It didn't help that I was a bit of a clown that dinner time…"

"Tell me!"

"Well, one of the nuns there wrote a note by the apples. It said 'take one, God is watching the apples' and on the other side of the room there were cookies so I wrote 'take all you want, God's watching the apples' by them. The nuns weren't impressed and I was blamed because I managed to make some fat kid even fatter." He chuckled. "It was funny though."

* * *

Klavier had his feet on the desk, relaxed in his posh Italian leather chair in his swanky office. He smiled at the camera, flashing his brilliant pearl white teeth the second it came on.

"If you'd like to say your name…" Trucy giggled.

"Haha, of course Fraulien. My name is Klavier Gavin, or the Prince as some call me." Trucy blushed.

"How'd you know that!?" She squeaked. "Um…anyways…first question. When was your happiest memory?"

She thought this would be a hard question to answer for a rock star like Klavier, when was his happiest memory, the possibilities were endless!

"When I was six." Klavier smiled.

"Really!? So it isn't when you made your first record or anything?"

"Well, ja they were fun but when I was six I had the best day of my life."

"Tell me about it." Trucy melted at just the sound of his voice.

"Well you know mien bruder was very clever right?"

"Bruder? You mean your brother, right?"

"Ja. He spent most of his time in the library at home. He never came out unless it was to go to school. He never came out and played with the other boys like me." Klavier sighed. "I'd just turned six, he was fourteen. Anyway, I didn't like how the other boys made fun of mien bruder, especially the bigger tougher boys. They told me they would beat me and him up if I couldn't get him to come out and play with us once."

"Why is this your happiest memory!?" Trucy squealed.

"I'm not done yet Fraulien, you can be impatient sometimes. Anyway, I tried really bad to get him to come out, without telling him the reason why. He kept telling me no. I persisted and then admitted to him why. That afternoon, when I came out alone they were ready to beat me and this really big boy came out. As he went to hit me, mien bruder was right behind me and punched him straight in the face. BAM!" Klavier laughed.

-x-x-

Ema was in the swivel chair in her sister's, chief prosecutor Lana Skye's, office.

"Wow it's nice in here." Trucy glanced around. "Oh right. Camera's rolling. Say your name please."

"Ema Skye." She was munching on a Snackoo like usual.

"Can you not eat on the tape?" Trucy asked nicely, only to be met with a snackoo straight in her forehead. "Ow, ow, ow. Ok…ok…well Detective Skye, when was your happiest memory?"

"The day I came back to America from England." Ema replied without even thinking.

"Why is that?"

"Me and my sister hadn't seen each other in two years. We're the only family we have so as you can imagine she was sooo happy to see me and I missed her loads!" Ema giggled.

"Did she know about your exam?"

"Yeah." Ema then began to munch, Trucy knew she was going to get no more info on that question.

* * *

Hey all you lovely reviewers and readers!! Thank you loads! Are there any questions you'd like to see Trucy ask? If so, please let me know in a review or PM and I'll be more than happy to include them!


	3. most embarrassing moment?

I had a few people wanting to ask this question so I thought I should do this next…

* * *

"Ok daddy, next question, when was your most embarrassing moment?"

"Ahaha…" Phoenix laughed nervously. "I knew this would come up…did I ever tell you about why I hate sports?"

"Nope!" Trucy smiled widely.

"Ok so what's the sport I hate most of all?"

"Football." She replied.

"Right. Well…I was never really that good at the game anyway. I was picked to go on the team when I was in the eighth grade, back then, you could start to see who was good at the game and who was hopeless – I was labelled the hopeless one."

"Why's that?"

"Well, we were in a practice, the quarterback was taken off and I grabbed the ball. I saw nobody chasing me so I began to sprint to get a touchdown, the name of the game." Phoenix chuckled. "I was running my fastest thinking 'I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do this!' then next thing I knew I was on the floor."

"What happened, did some big guy knock you out?" Trucy asked eagerly.

"No."

"Did your quarterback come back on and beat you up for taking his place?"

"No."

"Then what happened daddy?"

"I ran into…the goal posts." He couldn't help but burst into a fit of nervous laughter. "Next thing I knew, I was on a stretcher to the hospital. Coach got really mad too…"

"Haha! Daddy ran into the goal posts!" Trucy snickered.

"The whole of the cheerleading team were there, snickering away too."

* * *

"Polly, when was your most embarrassing moment?"

"I have two. I don't think I can say one on camera though…" He seemed to shy away more.

"Why, whisper it to me?" He whispered in her ear. As he whispered, her eyes widened in surprise. "She what!?"

"I didn't know she was home! I swear!" He tried to argue in his defence.

"I guess you could say it on camera…" She was still reeling from the shock. "But don't go into all the detail."

"Oh my god this is so humiliating…" He ran his hand over the spikes, they bounced back instantly. "When I had sex with my first girlfriend…her sister walked in on us…" He chuckled nervously. "I really didn't know she was in the house!"

"Polly, you've gone bright red." Trucy giggled.

"Ok the second one was when I was about thirteen. I was at dinner with my foster parents, foster sister, her boyfriend and two of her mates. Sounds innocent enough. Anyway, it was one of those buffet thingys." Apollo's blush died down a little. "So I got my food first along with her boyfriend, then everyone else got their food. Anyway, her boyfriend started talking to his hand and kissing his finger tips…"

"Ew! Wierdo!" Trucy screamed, breaking Apollo's sentence.

"Anyway, I yelled out, really loud 'Dude quit making love to your hand!' the whole restaurant went quiet and stared at me. I didn't mean it like that…oh my god…my parents were steaming!"

* * *

"Mr Gavin, when was _your _most embarrassing moment?"

"That I can say on camera?" Klavier chuckled.

"Yeah."

"That's an easy one. You know how they say, let a professional handle setting up your stage?"

"No but I guess I do now." Trucy beamed.

"Well, listen to that warning if you ever become a rock star." He smiled. "I ignored it, bought myself some fireworks and hired some guys to make this mega huge dragon statue that moved. So, I asked them to set the statue up for me."

"Ok makes sense."

"Anyway, I put all the fireworks in, did my best to make a good job of it. Like you do…" Klavier chuckled.

"During my show, one accidently blew up, sparks went everywhere and stuff started catching fire!" Klavier smiled. "The sprinklers came on, soaked my crowd and ruined all my equipment!" He sulked.

"What about your statue?"

"Another firework went off, hit that and the head dropped off." He chuckled. "Oh yeah, another embarrassing moment was when I was like, five and I blew one of those party popper things open right next to my face at my birthday party."

"Hey hold on a minute Mr Gavin, what does 'that I can say on camera?' mean!?"

"Grown up stuff Fraulien. I don't want to get you in to trouble do I…let's just say I got a bit excited before a show once hm?"

* * *

"Ema! When was your most embarrassing moment?" Ema munched her Snackoo while she thought, suddenly, her face went from pale to as red as a tomato.

"When I was in the ninth grade." Ema's eyes were wide with fear.

"Why was that?"

"I had this really, really nice mega expensive skirt Lana bought me. It was picture day and I wanted to look my real best so I put this skirt on, made of black denim. Anyway, three really embarrassing things happened…" She blushed.

"Tell me Ema! Tell me! Tell me!" Trucy called excitedly.

"Well first of all, there were these boys who loved to do…perverted things to us girls. Anyway, one got his camera phone out; another grabbed me from behind and lifted me into the air." She welded her eyes shut. "As I lashed out to make them stop, he snapped a photo of my panties. He put it on the school network and everything! Everybody saw it!!" She whined.

"Second, my picture was going to be taking in fourth period, as I went into second, I ripped a huge hole on one side when I sat down and spilt acid on it!" She sulked. "Then, you know when you have those lockers in school that are _really _high up. My locker was one of those, when I reached up to open it, the tie up thing at the front of the skirt undid and my skirt slid down. It was only when I heard someone yell 'pink panties' from behind me I realised." She cringed.

"Wow Ema you really weren't-!" She was cut off by another well aimed Snackoo.

"Next question" Ema ordered.


	4. worst dining experience?

Another request…please be warned, if you've just ate, or are about to eat, don't read this until later XD

* * *

"Ok daddy, when was your worst dining experience and what did you have to eat?" Her father looked like he was about to throw up as soon as she said it. "…Daddy? You ok?"

"Uh…ahem…y-yes Trucy." Phoenix seemed to get the faintest dash of colour in his cheeks once more. "My worst dining experience…had to be at a burger joint I took Maya too."

"Why was that?"

"Well, you know when you order fries or fried chicken that's just been cooked and all that horrid grease drips off it…?"

"Ew! Stop it! That's gross!" Trucy whined.

"Well…imagine if you went to a burger joint, sat down and ordered your burger and within minutes it was in front of you. How do you think they cooked it?"

"Um…wow, fast service!" Trucy giggled. "I dunno?"

"It was a burger that had already been cooked and left by a diner that had just gone out when me and Maya went in."

"Ew! Did they take a bite out of it?"

"No, they were repulsed at the site of it, just like I was." Phoenix chuckled. "They'd fried this guy's burger in oil and served it me."

"How did you tell?"

"Well, when you eat a sandwich, you squish it down to fit in your mouth right?" Phoenix paused before adding: "unless, of course you have a big mouth like you and Apollo." He chuckled.

"Daddy!" Trucy snapped. "I'm telling Apollo! But I guess you do…"

"Well, when I squished the sandwich, this oil began to ooze out all over my hands and stuff." He paled again. "The oil that was oozing out was black though…"

"Ew daddy! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

* * *

"Apollo, when was your worst dining experience and what did you have to eat?"

"Why did I know a question like this would appear…?" Apollo groaned. "Um…I was about fourteen, my girlfriend took me to dinner."

"You had a girlfriend when you was fourteen?" Trucy asked curiously.

"Yeah, she was older than me, two or three years I think." Apollo commented. "My first girlfriend…" He sighed dreamily.

"Ok so why was this your worst dining experience?"

"Ugh…she took me to a little restaurant called 'Pacino's' – the place has gone now, closed down." Apollo looked to the wall behind Trucy. "From the second we went in there we hated it."

"Why what could possibly go wrong when you only walked through the door?"

"First, everyone stared at me and my girlfriend funny, I looked a little older than fourteen and she looked a little younger than she was but still, all the diners stared at her and it made her uncomfortable." Apollo sighed. "Second, the waitress was just a d-" He cut himself short. "The waitress was a right cow."

"Why?"

"She had to be about my girlfriend's age, I think she knew that she was my girlfriend too…she was flirting with me right in front of my girlfriend!" Apollo whined. "Anyway, she took our drinks order, then spilt cola over my girlfriend. We ordered our food and I helped my girlfriend dry off and clean up a little."

"What did you order?"

"I remember ordering a steak, I think she ordered some kind of pasta or something…" Apollo shut his eyes as he spoke.

"Ok…sounds like a nice meal."

"My food was bought out first. I like rare steak ok; I'll even eat blue steak if it's put in front of me." Apollo commented. "But I refused to eat a steak that was uncooked and swimming in its blood!"

"Oh my god! That is so gross!"

"Anyway, I asked the waitress to take my food back and actually _cook _it. She simply got a fork, put it in the steak, lifted it up and used a napkin to mop the blood up." Apollo looked repulsed at the memory. "Then she simply took the steak on the fork back to the kitchen. Leaving the plate of blood soaked fries and salad there."

"No! That is so gross!"

"My girlfriend's food wasn't much better…I think she found a band-aid in her meal. Ugh…there was blood on it and everything!" Apollo covered his mouth. "Ugh…most horrid meal I ever had. Anyway, I got vengeance on the waitress, I poured my cola all over her head."

"No way! No way!"

* * *

"Mr Gavin, when was your worst dining experience?" Trucy asked curiously. Klavier was deep in thought for several minutes.

"When I was almost arrested in the 'City of Romance' Fraulien."

"City of Romance?" Trucy asked curiously.

"Paris, Fraulien. Paris." He chuckled.

"Why were you almost arrested?"

"You do know some of the French delicacies do you not?"

"Um…oh! Do they eat snails and frogs legs?"

"Ja Fraulien, quite right, quite right." Klavier smiled. "I ordered some of those and a meal of some kind."

"Alright."

"Anyways, sat and enjoyed the snails. Taste like garlic by the way Fraulien." Klavier chuckled and winked. "Then the meal came out…worst looking thing I'd ever seen."

"Why?"

"I speak and read French perfect. The menu said 'fish in butter sauce' if I remember right, I even asked a waiter and he told me that was what it meant." Klavier scowled. "The meal looked like sick on a plate."

"Please tell me you didn't eat it!?"

"Of course not, I sent it back and refused to pay for it." Klavier reclined in his chair. "Next thing I know, some French cop was in front of me, threatening to throw me in the slammer. I had to sign a lot of autographs to get out of that mess." Klavier chuckled to himself again.

* * *

"Ok Ema! When was your worst dining experience?"

"Seventeen." Ema stated quickly. "I was taking one of my friends…or maybe it was my boyfriend…to a meal."

"Oh la la. Romantic." Trucy smiled.

"Shut up." Ema scowled. "Anyways…his food wasn't cooked, the waitress was flirting with him right in front of my face!" Trucy noticed Ema's face had gone red as she yelled that out. "And my food was just-!" She covered her mouth, she was beginning to heave.

"Your food was what?" Trucy urged.

"My food…I had pasta. There was a used band-aid in it!" She heaved again.

"Oh my god! That is so gross!"

"It had blood and lord knows what else on it…I've never eaten pasta dishes in that area of the city since, in case it happens again!"

"Did you complain?"

"Of course Trucy, do you take me for a complete fool?"

"What happened?"

"Waitress got really nasty, my boyfriend through coke on her." She smiled briefly. "Manager came along and kicked us out the door."

"Haha!" Trucy couldn't help but laugh.


	5. best and worst date?

"Ok daddy, when were your best and worst dates?" Trucy bounced excitedly.

"Hm…worst date was with Iris up at the Hazakura Temple." Phoenix pondered for a while.

"Why?"

"Iris is a beautiful girl and she loves me with all her heart but it's too cold up there for my liking…" Phoenix shivered. "Anyway, my worst date was up at Hazukura with her, we were planning on catching the cable car down to the city to go to dinner but there was a massive snow storm on the mountain."

"So? Couldn't you have just snuggled up with a nice homemade meal and a good movie?" Trucy giggled.

"You don't know much about Hazakura do you?" Phoenix chuckled. "Hazakura temple has no television or any electronic devices except for lights."

"Really?" Trucy's eyes widened.

"So, the sister cooked us a nice meal, we sat and chatted over the meal, trying to make the best of the situation…then the snowstorm picked up again, meaning I couldn't go home."

"I thought most guys would like that…?" Trucy tapped her chin.

"Trucy, have you been reading some of Polly's thriller books?"

"…Maybe…" She smiled innocently.

"Well, it was mega cold there and Iris wanted to snuggle up next to me. I got locked in the temple's dungeon thing for thinking 'impure thoughts' about Iris!" Phoenix scowled. "Loneliest, coldest and worst night's sleep I ever had."

"Best date? Maya, I took her to the circus." Phoenix chuckled. "My god, a girl like her, I'm surprised she's still alive…so innocent…"

"Daddy! That's not nice!"

"Ever heard of Maximillion Galactica?"

"Yeah, wasn't he a really good magician you had to defend once?" Trucy seemed to get even more excited at the mere mention of the word 'magician'.

"Well, after we saved him, he invited us to the first show he did. He used Maya as an assistant." Phoenix smiled to the distance. "I'd never seen a girl smile as much as her that day…"

* * *

"Ok Polly, when were your best and worst dates?"

"Best date, gotta be the first date I ever went on." Apollo chuckled. "I barely knew the girl back then…still she was sooo cute."

"Is this the same girl you were with at the restaurant?"

"Yeah, the first date we went on, she finished school earlier than me and faked a phone call to get me out of school for a while." Apollo had to laugh. "I think she came out with the biggest load of crap I'd ever heard, anyway, she could drive and we went to the cinema."

"What did you see?"

"Some action horror thing I think…"

"Horror? That's not the kinda thing most girls would like to go to…" Trucy mumbled.

"She was like no other girl I ever met…well, except one." Apollo sighed. "Anyway, during the film, she spent more time screaming than anything else, so funny. Anyway, something really, really horrible leapt out and she ended up crying in my chest…I felt so bad…"

"So what'd you do?"

"I comforted her. Then she fed me popcorn as a reward. Some women sat next to us said we were the cutest young couple she'd ever seen." Apollo chuckled. "Then we went to this really small little milkshake shop after the movie, I got to kiss all the whipped cream off her face…" Trucy smiled as she looked at Apollo's broad grin.

"Worst date?"

"Had to be the dinner date I told you about. Never, ever, again."

* * *

"Ok Klavier! When was your best and worst dates?"

"Worst date…hm…when I dated a groupie Fraulien!" Klavier chuckled.

"Why was it so bad?"

"Well, at the time I had no idea she had a boyfriend, or any idea she had lied to me about being on the pill…" Klavier mumbled. "Anyway, this girl was good looking, kinda dumb but she knew how to set up and move equipment."

"Mr Gavin, that really isn't a very nice thing to say!" Trucy scowled.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Fraulien." Klavier paused for a while. "Anyway, I took her out to a nice little restaurant as a thank you for setting up my show single-handedly the night before…"

"Uh-huh."

"Anyway, we chatted, she told me about her family, like you normally do…I found myself quite attracted to the girl." Klavier admitted. "So, she asked if she could go back to my place, I agreed. As we were about to leave the restaurant, a bloke appears by the door. Calling himself Herr Gibson."

"Was he her boyfriend?"

"Touché, you are quite right, he yelled and wrecked the whole thing. Anyway, I got caught in this massive argument…I found out later she wasn't on the pill and wanted my baby."

"Best date…Fraulien Detectiv."

"You've dated Ema?"

"She was playing truth or dare and her dare was to go to dinner with me."

"Ok, so where'd you go?" Trucy seemed more excited.

"I think I took her to the movies."

"To see?"

"Some vampire thing, she loves vampires and werewolves and all that stuff." Klavier seemed to dislike that.

"What's with the face?"

"Fraulien, that's not my thing you know. But hey, a date's a date and I scored a date with Fraulien detectiv, I even got a kiss at the end."

* * *

"Best and worst dates Ema?"

"Best date has to be when I was younger, one of the last dates I went on before I went to Europe. I was still with my first boyfriend back then, I had to break the news to him that I would leave America. So I took him to dinner to tell him…"

"How'd he take it?"

"He knew I was following my dream Trucy. He took it well." Ema concluded. "Anyway, I woke up the following morning to a text saying 'look out your window'. When I did, he'd left me a gift I'd wanted for a long time…"

"Which was?"

"The ring I always wear." Ema placed her right hand on the desk. "The white gold one with the diamond on it." Sure enough, Ema always wore the ring with the large diamond set inside it. "He was outside in the pouring rain, soaking wet, holding the little blue box out…"

"How'd he get to your window?"

"I had a balcony, he'd climbed up the vines on the wall."

"My worst date, Klavier…he took me to the movies. Film was good, company was crap." Ema seemed to growl. "He put a hole in the bottom of the popcorn bucket, stupid arsehole… obviously when my hand got close, he grabbed it and I screamed."

"Isn't that kinda childish?"

"Yes. Anyway, he thinks he's the world's greatest kisser and he really isn't." Ema concluded. "Ok, I'm a bit of a romanticist at heart. I like kisses which are kinda sloppy but they have loads of meaning behind them."

"Uh-huh…"

"Ew, his kisses are like having a Great Dane kiss you, really, I'm sure he slavers a lot."

"Ew!!! That's gross."

"Anyway, at the end, after the worst kiss in history, I slapped him around the face. I still can't believe I was dared to go…"


	6. meeting the 1 you want to stay forever?

Ok guys! Sorry for such a late update!! We're going to be going into a few 'aww' moments but don't worry there's still lots of laughs!! I think this was Clink3k1's question... if I'm wrong please let me know and I'll change it!!

* * *

"When was your first time meeting someone you wanted to spend forever with?" Trucy smiled. "It doesn't have to be a person of the opposite sex."

"Hm…well, I've met lots of people I want to be friends with forever. I guess the main ones would be my childhood buddies Edgeworth and Larry."

"Why?"

"Well, Edgeworth saved me; I could have been excluded from that school if it wasn't for him." Phoenix concluded.

"No I meant why Larry. I've met him. He's scary…"

"Scary? Na!" Phoenix laughed. "He's about as scary as a chocolate pony. He's just an idiot is all."

"Is that what you call it…?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, he looked kinda stupid when he nearly got squashed by the car but he knew how to chat up that barmaid you fancy." Trucy tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah…he managed to chat her up but then she dumped him a few days later."

"Why?"

"He's no good with women." Phoenix laughed to himself. "Anyway, the reason I want to spend forever with them as friends is just because Edgeworth is my hero and Larry, well he's enough to brighten my day no matter how bad I feel. Plus, that guy stands less chance of holding a job than _I _do and he's a total failure."

"Daddy, that's cruel. Anyway, how do you mean?"

"He's done every job in the book, security guards, artist, musician, he faked being a teacher once, I think once he even tried to be a relationship counsellor when he's never had a relationship that lasted more than a week. He stooped as low as a dog walker at one point."

* * *

"Apollo, when was your first time meeting someone you wanted to spend forever with?"

"Uh…" Apollo sat and thought. "There's not really anyone in my life I idolise… actually…will you show this to any of our friends?"

"No why?"

"Then ok, Ema. I'd like to spend forever with Ema, even just as a friend." Apollo declared, embarrassed and red faced.

"Why Ema? What makes _her _so special!?"

"Well, I'd like to spend forever with you and your daddy as friends but there is a reason I picked Ema."

"Ok then. Why?"

"Well there's not many people I know who put up with as much shit as she does from a boss. Let alone from Klavier." Apollo chuckled. "Personally, if I had a boss as irritating as him I'd want to be paid more than bare minimum wage."

"Klavier is not irritating!" Trucy roared.

"You only say that because you fancy him and don't understand half the comments he makes to Ema."

"Ema doesn't understand half the comments!"

"But I do. I'm bilingual, German is my second language." Apollo smiled. "Before you say 'no it's not' that's my certificate." Sure enough there was a German certificate. "Aside from that, she failed the exam that meant her dream. She's stuck in a job she hates, yet she still hasn't given up. She's still clutching to that hope that she'll save enough money to retake that exam." Apollo looked away. "It's nice to see another person like me, one who may not have the best start in life but is still willing to struggle through."

* * *

"Mr Gavin! When was your first time meeting someone you wanted to be with forever?"

"Haha, well Fraulien I would have said Daryan. Until he…ja…you know…" Klavier let his voice trail off mid sentence.

"What made him so special?" Trucy asked.

"Well, I was still quite young when I met him. But he was a nice enough guy." Klavier took a sip of his drink before continuing. "Thought I was a bit of a jerk. Had a few cracks at me calling me a _Nazi _a few times, things like that." Klavier started to laugh to himself. "Then I noticed something about him. He was obsessed with sharks. So I started to tease him"

"Really?"

"For such a big fan of the band you didn't do too much research did you dear Fraulien?" He looked her straight in the eyes. "Did you ever get a good look at the jacket he wore?"

"No, why?"

"I'll explain in a moment." He decided. "Anyway, I was hanging around in the office one day, when this girl about my age came in. She spotted me and asked if I was the prosecutor Daryan had been on about. I asked her what he had told her. When she told me that he thought I was a nice guy and a good guitarist and I was rather handsome I was flattered. Since then, I got along with him better." He smiled. "Anyway, that girl was his little sister and she arranged for me and him to meet up once a week and play guitar with each other, as we played more our friendship grew. Then we became…inseparable. His family raised me and treated me better than mine ever did…" He twirled a piece of blond hair between his fingers.

"Tell me about the shark!!" Trucy whined.

"Huh, oh well he always war jewellery which was shark based, like he normally wore shark teeth. Then he had that crazy jacket which wrapped around his neck and the most obvious thing was his zipper. The zip is shaped like the tooth of some ancient shark."

* * *

"Ema, when was your first time meeting someone you wanted to be with forever?"

"There's two people. One is Edgeworth."

"Daddy's friend?"

"Yeah, my big sister is chief prosecutor and he was one of the prosecutors underneath her. I like him. He was… simmerous, cool, calm, unlike the fop I work for! Stupid Glimmer boy!" She stopped to chew her snackoo for a moment. "I knew him since I was about fourteen and I used to crush on him and everything…"

"Ew! You used to crush on Edgeworth!?" Trucy gasped.

"I don't anymore. I stopped fancying him when I reached seventeen."

"Why'd you stop…did you find someone else?"

"No. He started dating my sister. Things got serious, he moved in with her and me and he had some really irritating habits. He also insisted his stupid dog Pess slept in the same bed as him and my sister. Which meant she was never happy…"

"What kinda habits are we on about?"

"He's controlling was probably his worst flaw. He was a perfectionist and my sister had to look perfect, in the outfit he told her to wear otherwise they wouldn't go out… then he tried to control me."

"So how come him and your sister aren't together anymore."

"You know…I'm not sure. Part of me still thinks they're doing things they shouldn't with each other though." Ema chuckled, Trucy had no idea what she was on about and was staring with a blank face. "A grown up thing Trucy." Ema clarified.

"The second is Apollo."

"Why?" Trucy seemed shocked that Ema wanted to be with Apollo forever.

"Well, he's an orphan, like me and my sister but he never had anyone to raise him. He was thrown between children's homes and got a second rate education up until high school. Then…no matter what troubles he goes through he comes out knowing he's done the best he can. I mean, despite the crap education he's an amazing lawyer!"

* * *

For all those who are wondering the 'ancient shark' Klavier was on about is the Megladon shark!


	7. first kiss?

"Ok daddy…this is a kinda personal question but when was your first kiss?" Trucy was blushing shyly.

"Hm…my first kiss…when I was a teenager." Phoenix closed his eyes. "Uh…I think I was…sixteen maybe."

"Well, who was it?" Trucy sounded like a prying partner now.

"Hm…I think her name was Bella." Phoenix chuckled softly. "She was in all my classes and whenever we weren't in classes we'd be with each other."

"Were you two boyfriend and girlfriend then?"

"Na, we were just close friends." He smiled briefly.

"So where were you when you had your first kiss?"

"Outside the back gate to her house. It was only a brief kiss but a kiss none the less."

"What did she look like?" Trucy really wanted to test how much her dad remembered.

"All I remember is that she had these really beautiful blonde curls, she was quite short too."

"Why do you remember that."

"She had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss me. It was quite cute." Phoenix looked to his daughter. "I remember why I was with her."

"Why was that?"

"Her big brother normally picked her up from school, he was working that afternoon though. She lived in a nice neighbourhood but she had to go through a neighbourhood that she was scared of. I offered to walk her home instead."

"So when you got home she gave you a kiss?"

"Bingo!" Phoenix smiled. "That was exactly right. She had to kiss me quickly though, she didn't want her dad to catch us."

"What was that kiss like?"

"Hm…well it was just a brief peck but me and her both felt right." Phoenix laughed lightly. "I pulled her gently into a kiss before she went inside and we got caught."

* * *

"Polly, this is a kinda personal question. When was your first kiss?" Trucy seemed to be more excited asking Polly.

"With that girl from high school when I was thirteen." Apollo was smiling broadly.

"Do you remember her name?"

"Um…I know it began with E, um…Emily or something." Apollo replied. "She was beautiful though…"

"Were you two close friends?"

"I'd only known her for a month or so before she kissed me…so I guess we were friends. Not close friends though." Apollo paused. "It was hard to see her, except in breaks and free periods and things."

"So where did you have this first kiss?"

"The janitor's closet." Apollo chuckled, Trucy was gawping at him.

"How did you manage to end up kissing in a janitor's closet!?"

"Well…she sent me a note. At first I thought it was a joke, off one of the…not pretty girls…" He was careful to say the right things. "…From the back of the class, or one of the popular girls playing tricks on me."

"The note said to meet her in the closet?"

"No, the note said to meet her in the hall. Then she grabbed me and yanked me into the closet."

"Do you…remember what she looks like?"

"Brown hair, a blue vest, blue skirt and this white coat that was too big for her." Apollo replied. "She was very clever though, she was in fact my tutor."

"Your tutor for what?"

"Maths, science and IT"

"Wow, you needed a lot of help."

"I was kinda dumb until she started teaching me." Apollo smiled.

"What was the kiss like?"

"I hate to admit it but…sloppy…" Apollo chuckled. "I don't mean it was a crap kiss, I just think she was the kinda girl to put a little effort into it, she really did try."

"Did you like it?"

"Hell yeah. She was awesome."

* * *

"Mr Gavin! When was your first kiss?"

"With a beautiful girl when I was twelve."

"Twelve!?" Trucy was gobsmacked.

"Haha, there's a little story that says when you're twelve, your first kiss is even better." He winked.

"You're lying!"

"Nein, not only have I heard it back home, I've heard it here in this country too."

"Who was the kiss with?"

"A girl called Annette."

"Where was it!?" Trucy asked excitedly.

"By a lake. At my family's lake house." Klavier smiled crookedly. "She was in the house next to me."

"Tell me the story!"

"Well, I knew the girl from before, she stayed at her house every year and we did ours, she didn't live that far from my house in Berlin too. Anyway, she was fifteen, I was twelve." Klavier leaned back on his fancy chair. "That year, she had bought her boyfriend to the lake house with her who was a bit of a…hm…bit of an idiot."

"Idiot?"

"Ja, everyday she would come over to our house to have breakfast – mien family made the best food – he didn't like that but she had been doing that for years." Klavier replied. "Anyway, one afternoon, I was in my music room, playing the piano with the window open. I saw her and she waved to me, her boyfriend got mad when I waved back."

"What did he do?"

"He pushed her." Klavier was unhappy. "Anyway, I came down and argued with him."

"She got angry and her brother pulled him onto their family's boat. She came and sat down with me after that."

"Then she kissed you!? What was it like?"

"Well, we chatted, then she hugged me, then she asked to kiss me. We got a bit carried away – that's how good it was – we nearly rolled down the bank and into the lake!"

* * *

"Ema, when was your first kiss?"

"Is that on the list?" Trucy turned the sheet around and proved to Ema it was a genuine question. Ema's snackoo munching went into overdrive now.

"Aww, are you nervous Ema?"

"Uh…um…ahem. My first kiss…I was a student tutor and I kissed one of my students."

"How old were you?"

"I was…fifteen."

"Where was this first kiss?"

"I think it was some kind of cupboard in the halls at school." She tried her best to smile.

"How did you get him to go there? Or did he…?"

"No!" Ema snapped. "He was younger than me by the way, I told one of his friends, a really nice girl to give him a note and tell him it was from me. I asked to meet him in the hall."

"So how'd you…?"

"I pulled him into the closet."

"Ok, who was this boy?"

"I don't remember his name, I remember what he looked like."

"What'd he look like?"

"Messy brown hair, jeans, a white t-shirt with a red dragon on."

"Sounds cute!" Trucy giggled.

"What was the kiss like?"

"I tried to put a load of effort into it, I think it turned out a bit sloppy but both of us enjoyed it."

* * *

This was MissYoui's question suggestion… hope you liked it! EvilWaffles!!


	8. saddest or most painful memory?

"Ok daddy, when was your saddest memory?" She noticed her father's face looked like he had just been slapped. "Everything ok daddy?"

"My saddest memory…it was the day I lost Maya."

"Mystic Maya? The acolyte?"

"That's her…" Phoenix stopped, taking a deep breath and wiping his eye. "She just…turned away from me, didn't even look back once until she was on the train home."

"…daddy…"

"I was in love with her Trucy. I was I love with her and I never told her." He whispered. "I found myself chasing the train, across the platform. When the train got too far I just fell…my life fell with me. It sounds so pathetic huh?"

"No daddy. No it doesn't."

"You always were a good girl Trucy." He smiled softly. "Anyway, it was a few days after she left, she was supposed to contact me…no contact came…2 days turned into almost two weeks…" He opened the draw of the desk he was facing. "Then this was on the front of the paper…"

The paper was old and was creased deeply from where it had been folded and unfolded so many times.

"The train had crashed. The driver was drunk. He hit an oncoming train." He choked on a sob. "He'd forgotten to switch tracks."

"Did she…die?"

"No…she was one of three survivors; her cousin luckily had already gone home, caught a different train. She didn't die, she got amnesia." He held back another cry. "She'd hit her head with enough force to shatter her skull, she forgot everything about herself. 7 years later, she only recognises her family and her skill…not me…she has no idea of me. The girl I love…"

"It's ok daddy, it's ok…everything will be fine."

* * *

"When was your saddest or most painful memory?" Apollo felt tears in his eyes already.

"I'd say…I'd say when my mother left me."

"I thought you were still a baby…"

"Just because I was still a baby Trucy doesn't mean I wasn't old enough to realise my mother was never going to come back." Apollo didn't mean to snap, it had just slipped from his lips. "I-I'm sorry…"

"I know what it's like to lose a mommy too."

"I know you do but you've had Phoenix and your real father to care for you, I had nobody."

"Then tell me, what do you remember?"

"I was almost…two…I just remember that it was a cold day in February. It was a week before my birthday and I thought my mom was taking me into town to get me some toys and things." Apollo closed his eyes. "I'll never forget her sad eyes, my father had just died though and the courts were hunting my mother. They told her to rid herself of me."

"She did that!?"

"Next thing I knew, I was on the doorstep to an orphanage, mom told me I was going to stay there for a few hours while she went shopping…" Apollo squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to compose himself. "Anyway, she never came back that evening, or the following morning or the next week…then someone had to break that news to me…" Apollo tried to force the last words from his lips. "Even now I feel it, it's like a lump of lead in my heart everyday it grows heavier."

* * *

"What's your saddest memory Klavier?"

"When I saw mien bruder in jail."

"You went to see Mr Gavin in jail?" Trucy was wide eyed.

"That wasn't mien bruder in that cell. It was a dämon, the way it stared at me with bloodthirsty blue eyes…"

"A dämon?"

"A demon."

"Oh…"

"He didn't treat me the way he normally did, he didn't even say hi. He didn't look at me, he either looked at his book or the guard outside."

"Why would he do that?"

"It made me feel like I wasn't alive. He was the only thing that was important to me. I wanted to make him proud." Klavier glanced to the floor. "In that moment though, it was like only he was in that room. It was like he was looking in a mirror and expecting me to be the same as him." Klavier turned back to her. "Mien Bruder, why did you do this…why did you make me feel I had no reason to live?"

* * *

"When was your saddest memory?"

"When I watched my mother die because of my father's stupidity." Ema replied. "I was still quite young, Lana was eighteen so I was about five I think."

"That's quite a controversial view Ema." Trucy commented.

"I hate drunks, that was all my father ever was. Anyway, he went out one night, took my mom with him, off they went – driving for a night on the town while me and Lana stayed home. Anyway, my sister was just tucking me into bed, wishing me goodnight before the phone rang."

"Was it from the hospital?"

"Yeah. My sister bought the phone back into the room…"

"I still remember the conversation, she thought it was mom and dad so she put it on speaker and beside me." Ema spoke in a harsh tone. "The person asked if that was Miss Lana or Ema Skye but preferably Lana." Ema glanced to the floor. "He asked us if he knew where our parents were…I thought it was a stupid question to ask but we told him they had gone into town."

"Then…"

"Then the man announced he was from the police force, they had been chasing a red car suspected to be driven by a drunk, he gave us the number plate and we said that was our car…I thought they were calling just to say my dad had been picked up…" Ema looked Trucy square in the eye. "I couldn't be more wrong, the car had crashed, my drunken father had died upon impact, my mother was forced to lay in a mangled heap on a hospital bed for three days before she died right in front of me and my sister…"

* * *

Hooray an update! Sorry it took so long :D Thanks to Extremebean00 for the question too!


	9. first love?

Oh my god…thank you so much guys for all the kind reviews and question suggestions! Really, it's great! Thanks for reading this too!! Here's another update!

* * *

"Daddy, when was your first love?"

"My first love?" he stared into the distance for a short while before looking back. "The first time I felt like I was _in _love wasn't with my first girlfriend."

"So why was she your girlfriend?"

"She looked good, lots of people make the mistake – especially when they were teenagers – like I was, that picking someone who looks good means you're in a good relationship." He chuckled to himself. "How wrong I was."

"So when was your first love?"

"When I met, Dolly or rather Iris."

"You mean that girl you dated who you thought was her sister?" Trucy inquired.

"That's the one."

"Can I meet her one day daddy?"

"She lives up the Hazakura Mountain, if you ever went up there you would be whining it was far too cold and begging to go back down." Phoenix replied. "Besides, we don't want sister Bikini getting another excuse to lock me away in that dungeon for 'impure thoughts' again."

"How did you know you were in love daddy?"

"When you get a crush you feel embarrassed or you want to tease the person so much. Yet when I fell in love with her I couldn't bear to be away from her. That's how I knew it was real love."

* * *

"When was your first love Apollo?"

"My first love. The first girl I went out with." Apollo responded almost instantly.

"It sounds like you and her were close Polly."

"We were, it's just a shame she left the country. I lost contact with her." Apollo sighed. "If I ever met her again and she still remembered me then I hope we would be able to carry on from where we left off."

"How did you know you were in love with this girl?"

"I don't really know, it's…it's strange, it's a feeling you don't expect. I suppose it's because I always saw the good points in her, even if she couldn't see them herself, and no matter how hard I tried, I could never stop thinking about her." Apollo replied honestly.

"What do you mean about her good points?"

"She was older than me. I was her friend for a little while before we started dating and she always used to worry about the way she looked. She was beautiful, only she never believed it, claiming she was too fat or her hair was too long or whatever. She used to compare herself with the plastic cheerleader girls. They're all fake, I told her that all the time."

"Do you think I'm pretty Polly?"

"Of course you are. I'm sure there's a boy you know somewhere that thinks that too." He winked.

* * *

"Mr Gavin. When was your first love?"

"My first love? Well Fraulien, I have loved so many times it is hard to say when my first love was."

"Please Mr Gavin. Think for me." She whined.

"That girl who lived in the lake house next to mine. Annette."

"How did you know you were in love with Annette?"

"Love makes you do crazy things, ja Fraulien?"

"I guess." Trucy shrugged.

"I was so desperate to be near her I would climb over a spiked fence to get into her side of the school, I was attacked by guard dogs at her house and I broke my arm when I got trapped in the little window she had in the basement of her house – because someone slammed a door onto it from the inside." He remembered how he held his breath when the door opened beneath him and when the door was closed again it was slammed on his wrist.

"Wow Mr Gavin, I guess you _were _truly in love with her."

"Ja. I'd do anything to see her again."

"Why did you and her stop seeing each other?" Trucy thought it was a perfectly normal question, yet he seemed hurt.

"Family problems on my part, ja."

"Something to do with your brother?"

"Nein, my parents."

"What happened?"

"They decided to…what's the word…get a…end their marriage…"

"A divorce?" She offered.

"Ja, that's the word. Kristoph left with papa, papa said he was the right age to travel to America…I followed a few years later. Leaving mien mama with my other family. My sisters."

"You have sisters?"

"Ja. Four."

* * *

"Ok Ema, when was your first love?"

"With that boy at school." Ema munched a snackoo.

"How did you know you were in love with him?"

"I've never felt that same feeling with anyone else Trucy. It was like…sunshine, sunshine in your belly I suppose. I always felt so overjoyed when near him, so excited when I know that he would be waiting for us to walk home together…"

"Awww!" Trucy's eyes went soppy.

"I remember when I used to complain to him that I felt fat, or that I was going to fail. Or when I was in sport and I was beaten around like crazy, he was always there to cheer me on and pick me up."

"So why'd you stop seeing him. If you don't mind me asking of course." Trucy made sure Ema lowered her snackoo back into the bag.

"I wish I never left. I really do…" Ema whispered. "That's why we stopped seeing each other."

"is that why you wear your ring?"

"Yeah, I hope he'll come back to me some day. It's just, it's hard to get a guy to look at your hand sometimes."


	10. most awkward moment?

"When was your most awkward moment?"

"Oh god. Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes."  
"When I went to a friend's wedding." Phoenix rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Awkward and embarrassing."

"Why?"

"I misread my invite, can I leave it at that?"

"No."

"The invite said to go dressed as characters from Star Wars…"

"So Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, that kind of thing?" Trucy inquired.

"I turned up dressed as Spiderman…"

"This was awkward how?"

"You try having two hundred people staring at you, and then realising that your ex is the one getting married and you still have feelings for her…" Phoenix was a deep crimson. "Please, next question."

* * *

"My most awkward moment, huh?" Apollo sat thoughtfully. "My god, when Ema and me were fighting and Klavier walked in…damn that was awkward…"

"When was this?"

"A while ago. Me and Ema were play fighting to let off some steam. I grabbed her snackoos and then we began to squabble so she jumped on me. We tumbled to the floor and Klavier walked in."

"What happened?"

"Well, when he looked down, there's me and her bright red. She's on top of me panting like crazy with her shirt halfway up her chest and mine half undone. Plus the way she was sat…"

"What do you mean?"

"She had landed on my stomach and she had her hands pressed down on my chest. It looked like we were…well…" Apollo flushed deeper than she had ever seen before. "Klavier just stood there, red faced. It was so awkward, watching him stare like that."

"Did he say anything?" Trucy asked curiously.

"No. Then when he left Ema apologised and climbed off me. She left the room and I followed, without straightening our clothes out first." Apollo flushed. "My life seems to be full of awkward moments, like when Ema asked to borrow a text that time and I misheard her or when my first girlfriend's sister walked in on us."

* * *

"When was your most awkward moment?"

"Other than walking in on Herr Forehead and Fraulien detectiv that time, when I went on a double date with Daryan."

"What was so bad about that?"

"The girl he was with was…well…she was an ex of mine, or rather a one night stand."

"A one night stand?"

"Someone you're with for just one night Fraulien."

"Oh, ok."

"So we spent the whole of our dinner in silence while the girls stared each other down." Klavier sighed. "Me and Daryan were unsure what to do and then they started swearing and cursing each other, that was awkward, very, very awkward."

"What do you mean about Polly and Ema?"

"I think I walked in on them at a very bad time. It looked like they were up to some _adult activities, _I was angry, how could mein liebe do that?"

* * *

"When was my most awkward moment? When I was younger, my sister walked in on me and my first boyfriend." Ema blushed.

"What happened?"

"Well…she kept looking in all night. She was just being nosy I think…" Ema smiled. "The first time she looked in we were playing on my games console so that wasn't so bad."

"I guess."

"Then the second time she looked in we were sitting on my bed, I was sat on his lap, it wasn't too bad."

"How did your sister react?"

"Funnily enough, she got brighter red every time she burst into my room." Ema took a single bite from her snackoo.

"The third time we were hugging each other, lying on the bed watching scary movies. Then came the forth time…"

"What happened?"

"let me say this. How do you explain the fact you're naked, lying on top of your boyfriend, hands against his chest, you've been moaning so loud the neighbours complained and he's covered in lipstick and lovebites?"

"Ah…"

"Most awkward moment of my whole life!" Ema cried out.

* * *

I think some of these were more embarrassing than awkward but never mind. Hope you enjoyed and this will be updated regularly again. Thanks for reading!


	11. A change of location

"Hm…oh!" Trucy read her sheet. "According to this, I need to stop the interview now."

"That's it, ten questions?" Phoenix was surprised.

"Oh no. It says I take what I already have into school. Then they'll pick the top two people's interviews and will carry the interview on at school."

"So we go into your school?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Alright then." Phoenix wondered off.

-x-x-

"You take it into school, show everyone there and if you are in the top, we go into school and carry on the interview?" Apollo gulped.

"Yep!"

-x-x-

Klavier and Ema also agreed it was fine. The following Monday, Trucy packed the camera and her sheets into her school bag and walked with Apollo to her school. She kissed his cheek, gave him a wave goodbye and headed into her classes.

"Trucy." Her teacher, Miss Willis called her forward.

"Yes Miss Willis?"

"Did you do the start of your project?"

"You bet!"

"Ok, please come to the front." Trucy nodded, stepping forward in front of her class.

"Alright." Trucy produced her camera and handed it to the boy in charge of connecting the camera to the television.

"So…who have you picked for your project?" She took the sheets from Trucy and opened them to the page where everyone had signed.

"For my project, I have picked my daddy – Mr Phoenix Wright. My friend and lawyer Apollo Justice – Polly. Then I picked Klavier Gavin, the cool rock star guy! And Polly's friend Ema – a detective."

"Alright, if you'd like to press play."

The class were in uproar at the funny points and in tears when it was sad. She had done it – she had done a great interview she was proud of.

"Ok, so Trucy and Brett – you two did the best interviews. So, you two are going to bring your subjects to the school and show them what is already on tape and continue the interview."

"Yes Miss!"

-x-x-

"Oh hey! Truce!" Brett, the tall, kind-of-handsome boy who did another great interview caught her up.

"Yes Brett?"

"Hey I was thinking, you know that girl – the detective and that guy – the lawyer."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…maybe they used to date?"

"Huh?"

"Think about it, it would make sense."

"Yeah, anyway, your brother's kind of cute." Trucy changed the subject.

"Yeah, he's lucky – he got the looks."

"You're not ugly yourself." She giggled.

"Uh…thanks." Brett blushed. "Anyway, I was thinking that maybe…on that day where we have to bring the others in – will you meet me?"

"Sure!"

-x-x-

As everyone made their way to the school that morning to continue the interview, Klavier and Ema were arguing – Apollo caught in the middle. Brett's sister flirted with Phoenix, Brett's brother and cousin rushed ahead and Brett's aunt casually strolled along.

In front of a class full of people, would Trucy's subjects still be willing to answer her questions honestly – and what would happen when they watched what was already on the tape?


	12. Best Childhood Memory

"Ok everyone. This is my daddy – Phoenix Wright, my friend and ace attorney Apollo Justice, the hottest guy on the planet – Klavier Gavin and Apollo's friend Ema Skye." Trucy introduced.

"Hey." Phoenix smiled.

"H-Hi…" Apollo mumbled shyly.

"Guten tag everyone." There were a few girly screams when Klavier spoke.

"Hey." Ema munched a snackoo.

* * *

"When was your best childhood memory?"

"Miles and Larry playing soccer." Phoenix replied.

"Why is that?" Trucy asked.

"Well, Miles is Mr Perfect, Larry – the biggest failure on the planet…that's just fun in itself…" Phoenix smiled then laughed. "Edgeworth didn't want to play, Larry forced him to though. I had detention and the soccer field was right next to the window…"

"So…" Trucy urged.

"Edgeworth wouldn't put the gear on – he said it would make him look stupid. Larry was too tall to fit in the gear but he _still _insisted on wearing those stupid shorts!" Her dad shivered a little. "Anyway, there was this really good soccer player playing with them as well. Larry and this boy planned on tripping Edgeworth up in the mud – so they put him in goal."  
"I bet he was happy about that." Trucy snorted sarcastically.

"Well, it started raining when they managed to trip him up. He got mad then they all started throwing mud at each other. Just then, the teacher let me out of detention and I ran out as well. I remember throwing mud at Edgeworth and teasing him and it all erupted into this huge mud fight!"

"Why is this your favourite memory?" Trucy asked.

"Because it was the first and only time I saw Edgeworth smile, until I discovered who murdered his dad all those years later."

* * *

"OK Polly, same question." She turned to him.

"Hm…hah, I know. Me and my friends at Christmas, just after I started High School…"

"What about it?"

"Well, I'd never had true friends until High school and the friends in my little group were the most mis-matched people I met. Anyway, it was Christmas and everyone was supposed to get together and go down town with each other to celebrate."

"Alright."

"It was just a simple winter day, snowball fights and snowmen before heading to get some food and hot cocoa…I learnt more about my friends in that one day than I did ever since. It was also the day…I asked my first girlfriend out…"

"My first boyfriend asked me out at Christmas…" Ema mumbled to herself.

"Wait your turn Ema!" Trucy scolded mockingly.

"It was just such a simple day and it's been tattooed on my soul since. My friends, all of them were so much fun."

* * *

"Klavier." Trucy turned to him.

"Ja baby, my turn?"

"Yup!"

"Hm…well, next to that memory I already told you – about my brother beating that guy up…there was another memory involving Kristoph I loved. Kristoph and my very first guitar…"

"Kristoph got you your first guitar?"

"Ja, he wanted me to play violin at first. Still, he took me into town and to a music store…I'd only ever been to one before to pick up music with Kristoph…he bought me this guitar after I begged him." Klavier closed his eyes. "I still own that guitar, it's the first one you notice in my office – the red one – my best memory was a few months later though…"

"Alright."

"I'd finally learnt how to play a few decent songs and I remember being sat in my room for a few hours playing these songs repeatedly – over and over. Kristoph was studying next door and I was trying to get him to come out."

"Did he?"

"Ja, he was angry with me at first. He started wrestling me and he pushed me back on my bed. Then we just…laughed." Klavier closed his eyes, he didn't want the people to see the hurt in his eyes. "I pleaded with him to play his violin with me and he nodded, we made quite the duo…even though he was supposed to be studying."

* * *

"Detective Skye?"

"My best childhood memory was with my sister, when she got cleared of murder. I loved the parties and things – thanks to Mr Wright and Edgeworth but that's not what I'm thinking of…I'm thinking of that night, a few days later…"

"Tell me Em…" Trucy nudged her.

"Well, my sister had been pretty distant after that trial, it didn't help her boyfriend dumped her during the trial…then one night, I was lying on my bed and watching television." Ema glanced to the floor, then to Apollo and the others before continuing. "My sister hadn't spoken to me for a while…I was a little lonely…"

"So did she come into you?"

"She came in clutching a bar of chocolate and two mugs of cocoa. She was dressed in her pyjamas and she looked like she was crying. She just joined me on the bed and huddled beside me. I remember our conversation – she asked me how I felt and I poured my heart out to hear. Then we just laid there on the bed, eating chocolate and drinking cocoa – it was the time I knew my sister was the person I could tell anything to…"

* * *

So, so sorry for not updating. Been really busy recently – will get into a rhythm of updating this at least twice a week – EvilWaffleS x


	13. Important message

Hi all, an important message.

This story will be put on hold for a short while, or rather I will only be updating about once a month or so for two reasons:

1. I am in my last year of school and having panic attacks about exams and all that stuff so that's taking up most of my time.

2. I'm sure some of you, if not most of you are aware I play the saxophone, I am currently studying for a performance exam!

I will work on completing other stories and posting one shots. Please keep reading and don't be too angry at this flop of a girl lol. Will remove this message when I'm posting a regular basis again.

Please be patient! EvilWaffleS x


	14. Worst mess up?

Yay! Time to carry on with this fic – I've missed not writing this! XD

* * *

"You really want me to ask this…?" Trucy looked at the paper. "O-okay, when was your worst major screw up?"

"Screw up? As in the first time I royally messed up something important?" Phoenix asked.

"You've been doing that all your life, right Nick?" Ema laughed.

"Shut it Skye." Phoenix laughed.

"Hm… taking in Polly here…"

"Hey!" Apollo protested.

"Just playing, just playing." Phoenix chuckled. "Major screw up, major screw up…ah, I know, law school!"

"Why was law school a major screw up daddy?"

"Law school _wasn't _the screw up. The screw up was the girl I met there."

"…Dahlia…Hawthorne…" Apollo whispered to himself.

"You knew her Apollo?"

"The case yes, her personally no, never met her. She poisoned that man in the courtroom and that defence attorney too, right?"

"Polly! Shut up and wait your turn!" Trucy scolded.

"Ouch, pushy…" He sulked.

"I trusted her and as Polly there just said she tricked me, she tricked me into believing her sister was her then she poisoned Diego Armando and then ruined my mentor…"

* * *

"Polly, your turn!" Trucy called out.

"You…uh…already know my worst mess up." He pulled her sleeve and whispered in her ear.

"I can't believe her sister caught you."

"Well there was one other major screw up…involving my sister." Apollo realised how old Trucy was, it reminded him so much of her.

"Will you tell me."

"My sister Leia…she made a mistake when she was your age and ended up pregnant." Apollo closed his eyes. "It broke my foster mother's heart and when she left to go and stay with my aunt for a weekend I told her I never wanted to see her again…everyday we just ignored each other."

_Leia…a fifteen year old girl who had a baby? Where have I heard that before…_Ema closed her eyes. _Maybe a book I've read?_

"You have a sister?"

"I missed seeing the baby just after it was born and it wasn't until I went to college I realised what I'd missed…she came to me, a little boy in her arms and she sobbed. She said her baby wanted to know his uncle and I'd taken all the anger I felt towards her on the baby…I missed my nephew's first steps, his first word – everything."

* * *

"Klavier your go."

"Only one word – Kristoph." He went quiet for a moment. "I can't help but feel if I wasn't born he wouldn't have done what he did for the attention."

Trucy knew not to press Klavier, she knew in her heart that she wouldn't get any more of a response.

* * *

"Ema, worst mistake?"

"Worst mess up of my life? Leaving the country to study." She threw her head back. "I loved the boy I left behind and he loved me…"

"How old were you and he when you left?"

"I was eighteen, that would have made him sixteen."

_Sixteen? Na, just a coincidence _Apollo noted mentally.

"I can't help but feel that if I hadn't gone I would be married by now, maybe even expecting a baby. Plus, I didn't really amount to anything did I? I failed the exam. I messed my life pretty bad there."


	15. First crush?

Thank you to all the people who read this story! I always get a huge spike in visitors to my stories when I post updates! You all make me feel so special!

I also greatly appreciate all the lovely reviews! 105 reviews already! You all say lovely things too! Please keep reviewing (even one word reviews are appreciated XD) and keep suggesting questions that start with 'When was your…?' if possible!

A few people said they were having trouble accessing the new chapter so I've reposted on top of the old one :) hope that fixes it.

Thank you! – EvilWaffleS

* * *

"When was your first crush?"

"Celebrity crush or normal crush?" Phoenix asked.

"Um…let's say both!" She glanced to her teacher who nodded.

"K…normal crush. Oh god…hehe, mine was embarrassing. My first crush was a girl called Alicia, I was about twelve at the time. She was a senior girl; anyway I was desperate to get this cheerleader's attention all the time!" Phoenix sighed. "Anyway, I did get her attention once, I was with a friend and I asked him how to get her to notice me. He said tell her 'sorry for throwing an apple at her head' he then took my apple and conked her on the head. I rushed down to tell her sorry for what he did and slipped down the stairs."

"Bet she noticed you then daddy!"

"Indeed she did, anyway nothing happened…unfortunately." He smiled to himself. "Anyhow, I got to meet her again a couple of years ago! The girl has like six kids! Plus she isn't such a hit now…"

"Celebrity crush?"

"Um…Janet Day although I don't suppose you know who she is?"

"Nope."

"Isn't she the one who's made of plastic, she's had that much surgery?" Ema commented.

"That's the one. She was a supermodel when I was younger, my god she was gorgeous." Phoenix sighed dreamily. "You could melt her into Lego bricks now."

* * *

"Polly?"

"First normal crush…I don't really remember. I think it was just before I moved from middle to high school. I don't know why the girl was my crush. She wasn't that pretty, nothing compared to my first girlfriend. I can't remember the girl's name either. She was a blonde, rich daddy's girl too."

"Did you ever talk to her?"

"Na, she used to have a group of guys following her going 'gosh your pretty' all the time!" Apollo rubbed his temples. "Even thinking about it gives me a headache.

"Celebrity crush Polly?"

"Ahaha, that was easy. An actress called Megan Alba, she was a star on a TV show I used to watch as a kid. It was about some psycho killer and she was the one who used to have to try to catch him."

"Aww yeah Herr Forehead! I used to have a poster of her when I was a kid." Klavier smiled. "Boy she was hot then, still is now!"

* * *

"Klavier?"

"First crush was the girl I shared my first kiss with."

"You sound like the kind of guy who'd stalk his crush." Ema chuckled and Apollo smiled too.

"I did not! Except the day I climbed the tree by her bathroom." Klavier smiled. "I didn't see nothing, her dad was in the shower not her." Ema and Apollo had to hold back their laughs.

"Celebrity?"

"A German singer, guys used to fight to get tickets to see her. She used to always wear outfits that showed off her body. Guys loved her!"

"Can I ask a name?" Trucy asked.

"That was the thing…nobody knew her real name she used to just use a symbol to represent herself. It added to the mystique I suppose."

* * *

"Ema?"

"I never really had much of an interest in guys until I met the boy I dated." Ema admitted. "That's kinda weird huh?"

"A little." Trucy smiled.

"So I'm gonna say that boy, I liked him 'cause he was so cute and innocent."

"Celebrity?"

"Well…the person I'm thinking of isn't exactly a celebrity but he used to feature on the news and in papers a lot." Ema munched a snackoo before continuing. "The sexy Demon Prosecutor!"

"Herr Edgeworth!" Klavier spat his drink into the cup. "Really? And you don't like me!"

"You're not a prosecutor, fop. He was so cool and sophisticated. Then he dated my sister and I found out what he was really like…then I stopped liking him."


	16. First pet?

I wrote this in honour of my rescue rat Munchie who sadly passed away on Sunday. Her and all my other animal's hilarious antics have inspired me to write this.

Rest in peace baby x

* * *

"When was your first pet bought?" Trucy asked.

"Does it include rocks?" Phoenix asked.

"Rocks? Daddy, since when were they pets? They're just little rocks!"

"Haha, just playing." Phoenix laughed. "Hm…first pet, first pet…a hamster."

"A hamster?"

"Yup, called Elvis. He was my... mascot of sorts."

"Mascot?" Trucy asked.

"Sure, when I was a kid. I used to listen to music when I was studying and the little fella used to pop out of his box and do this funny dancing thing."

"Your hamster used to…dance?" Trucy giggled.

"Sure, listen to Elvis Presley music and that guy used to get popping, he'd jam to the music like there was no tomorrow!" Phoenix laughed. "That guy was awesome! He'd keep me going when I got boring assignments! If only I had an assignment like this, Social Studies would have been the best!" He winked at the teacher who giggled.

"Herr Wright, stop flirting with the Fraulien in front of the kiddies." Klavier smiled as he pushed a piece of gum into his mouth.

* * *

"My first pet…was a kitten." Apollo had to think for a while. "While I was at the home…"

"Your home let you have pets?"

"No, she was my secret."

"Secret how?"

"Well, I found her under a trash can when I was putting out trash one night. This was when I was about seven."

"So what did you do?"

"I used to hide her in my bedroom, it was kinda difficult sometimes and one of the older girls found her once. I begged her not to take the kitten away from me because I loved her and it taught me about responsibility." Apollo smiled. "Anyway me and the girl used to save bits of our dinner, especially fish and poultry and wrap it up in napkins to feed to her."

"That sounds so cute!" She squealed.

"We called her Cheerio, when I got adopted a year later I begged my foster mother, Mary Sue to take me back to the home once more."

_Mary-Sue…that name sounds familiar… _Ema thought.

"Anyway, we went back to the home and the older girl was there waiting. She held a box in her hand with holes in the top. She told me nobody else knew, and we took Cheerio home, she lived a good healthy life for twelve long years."

* * *

"My first pet was a parrot." Klavier laughed. "A grey one from my neighbour."

"A parrot! Wow!"

"Yeah, he was fun." Klavier smiled. "My parents got him for me and mien bruder when we were young. I taught him to swear at people by mistake, Daryan and me used to always call each other on the phone and the bird picked it up."

"Oops, I bet your folks loved that one." Trucy giggled.

"That isn't the best bit. My brother taught it to call me gay but it couldn't distinguish between us, so it called Kristoph gay instead."

* * *

"My first pets were two pit bulls, called Trinity and Phoebe. They were gifts from a friend of my sisters."

"What were they called?"

"Trinity and Phoebe. Trinity was like Buddha – fat and happy. Phoebe used to always look really miserable – like an emo kid and she was quite slim and trim."

"Sounds fun!" Trucy giggled.

"They were the strangest dogs. Trinity was really dumb, she used to run into brick walls when she was chasing tennis balls, she used to fall over things but she used to have this dumb smile no matter what happened." Ema munched a snackoo. "Phoebe was so odd, she used to yap all the time for attention and she used to have really big ears and feet, she was cute though and a really good guard dog."

* * *

Trinity and Phoebe are genuinely my dogs but they are Staffordshire Bull Terriers. And yes, Trinity is that dumb and Phoebe does yap all the time, but they're awesome! Go Buddha and Emo! ~ EvilWaffleS x


	17. Arch enemy made?

"When was your…arch enemy made?" Trucy looked past her father to her teacher cynically. "What does that mean?"

"I met my arch enemy when I was still at school, but he didn't _become _my arch enemy until I was a lawyer."

"Let me guess daddy! Mr Edgeworth! I haven't seen him in years!"

"Yup, met him when I was in fourth grade." Phoenix nodded. "The only decent fight I ever had in court in my years as a lawyer."

"So why was he your arch enemy?"

"He was everything I wanted to be." Phoenix replied honestly. "He was rich, he had influence, he was successful. I liked him, as a friend but he was also my arch enemy."

"You call them frenemies." Trucy giggled.

"Frenemies?" Phoenix chuckled. "Interesting word… well, anyway I respected and admired him yet I hated and despised him at the same time."

"Any other arch enemies we should know about?" Trucy asked.

"Yeah, there was Frannie Von Karma, thank god she didn't hear me call her that." Phoenix winced for a moment as if he was expecting a whip to materialise out of nowhere and beat him to death. "Then there was Godot, who I swear never got my name right! Oh, and Manfred Von Karma, I will never forgive him for the things he did."

* * *

"Polly, same question!"

"Well I can honestly say my response certainly won't be that dark. I made my arch enemy when I was in middle school and she's still my arch enemy now."

"_She?_"

"Yeah, my arch enemy's female." Apollo blushed. "Which is sort of embarrassing."

"So who is she?"

"Her name is Serena, she might by my arch enemy but she's inspired me and given me a competitive streak."

"Serena, a girl like that called the office once…" Trucy mused.

"Yeah, Serena was like a female clone of me. She was good at the same things as me, she was as smart as me, and she was as talented as me. The only difference between me and her was that she was a rich girl from a big family, I'm an orphan with no family left."

"So what other things is she good at?"

"She and I were both good musicians, she was as good at flute as I was clarinet. We both wanted to be lawyers and we were always challenging each other. Even when we went to law school we were at loggerheads. I miss her being around, she was the reason I tried so hard."

"Bet you got mad when she beat you." Trucy giggled.

"She slapped me, tried to run me over and threw water on me once. She screamed at me when I got a job with Gavin. I never did anything to her though, and obviously I was mad." Apollo laughed shyly.

* * *

"Mr Gavin."

"I have lots of arch-enemies Fraulien. I work in the music industry."

"Come on, one enemy."

"I made an arch-enemy of my old record producer."

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say you don't get him drunk and write on him in what you thought was washable marker pen." Klavier rubbed his neck.

"What did you write on him with then?"

"Permanent marker and I wrote an awful lot of profanity on his cheeks."

"So did he make your life hell afterwards?" Trucy asked.

"Of course, he dropped our band from the record label!" Klavier growled. "He was a weirdo anyway. He used to stare out the window screaming 'go negative energy! Leave!' and boy was

it creepy."

"Okay…"

"The best thing was when he thought he'd get one over me by trashing the power at a huge gig, too bad Daryan knew how to fix electrics…"

* * *

"I don't think I've ever had an arch enemy, I've had rivals for the attention of friends but never an arch enemy…except maybe…oh yeah! There's one, a girl I knew when I was a little kid – kind of embarrassing."

"How old?"

"Five." Ema replied. "Everything she had, I had. We used to fight over stuff all the time."

"Hehe…" Apollo laughed.

"Can it Justice!"

There was a loud Ka-tonk as a snackoo smacked him square on the head.

* * *

Remeber to like my Facebook fan page made by my lovely new friend Ichisakuraki Reiosamuka!

Search **EvilWaffleS**

**Thanks for reading guys! - EvilWaffleS xx**


	18. Best and Worst Vacations?

"When was your best and worst vacation daddy?"

"My worst vacation? With you on the cruise ship." Phoenix replied.

"That was the best vacation ever!" She giggled. "After all those disasters!"

"Disasters? Oh…all of those…"

"Tell the camera daddy!"

"I fell of the gangplank when I went to get on the boat and conked my noggin on a rock so I spent the first three hours in a medic office." Phoenix sighed. "Then I walked into a pole when checking out that waitress."

"Yep!" Trucy giggled. "And the rest…"

"Then I fell off that wave machine thing and broke the surfboard, then I got in a punch up with the maid's boyfriend."

"And you fell off the ship!" Trucy added.

"Most painful and humiliating vacation ever!" Phoenix groaned. "Not even the one with Larry where he got in a punch up with a bouncer at the strip club was as bad."

"Best vacation…when I went with Maya and Pearl a few years back. I took them to Disneyland."

"Ok, tell me daddy."

"Well, Maya still didn't remember who I was but she was still her – still like an innocent child…" Phoenix rubbed away a tear on his cheek. "She rushed through the park wanting photos with Mickey and Goofy and Donald and everyone. It felt like it was when I was still a lawyer, I was the one running after her to get her back."

"Would you go again?"

"Oh yes. I felt so close to her. It didn't even matter she didn't recognise me."

* * *

"Polly?"

"Worst vacation…a thing my foster mom did when we went around all the theme parks in Disneyworld and Universal studios." His eyes widened at the mere thought of the holiday. "Me, my family, my girlfriend and my brother's girlfriend when I was fifteen."

_I went to Disneyworld with a boy when I was 18… _Ema noted mentally.

"They all tried to get me on the rollercoasters and I was so scared!" Apollo whined. "And my sister had a fit because she was pregnant at the time so she couldn't go on the big rides and when everyone was on the rides it left me and her."

"Why was that a bad thing."

"She used her hormones as an excuse to kick the living daylights out of me!" Apollo whined. "And by the end of the holiday I was covered in scratch wounds across my arms and cheeks and legs. On the plus side, my girlfriend did look after me really well." Apollo mused.

_And all that stuff happened to me… _Ema was shocked. _No, mere coincidence…surely? Right?_

"Best vacation was when me and Alyss went travelling with some band she likes. It wasn't much of a vacation to be honest…we were more roadies…"

"Who's Alyss?" Trucy asked.

"My younger sister, the really good saxophone and guitar player."

"Oh I know her!"

"I don't remember what the band was called…she changes her mind about bands all the time. Anyway the lead singer was the best guy ever!"

"Why's that?"

"We'd set stuff up and then he'd give us cash to go party! We travelled all across America and I've made some amazing friends all across the country." Apollo smiled. "It made my bond with Alyss stronger than ever."

* * *

"Klavier?"

"Worst vacation…I have to say Paris." Klavier wondered. "After that thing in the restaurant that time."

"Really? Oh yeah, you got arrested there!" Trucy declared.

"Tell the world Fraulien!" Klavier laughed. "Well, I spent the whole of that night signing autographs to escape the slammer, then I got mobbed by photographers on the way out…"

"Obviously!" Trucy scoffed. "You're famous!"

"Ja, I am." Klavier was flattered by her comment. "Then my hotel room got robbed!" He fell silent for a while the whispered. "…Stupid porter…"

"Best vacation…"

"If you say that department vacation with me I will kick your ass!" Ema snarled.

"Ok I won't Fraulien." Klavier smirked. "I'm going to pick…when I went to go see Annette a few years back. I just hope her husband never finds out…" Klavier smirked as he looked into the distance.

"Excuse me?"

"Annette was forced to get married when she turned twenty-one years old. I didn't know and when I turned up at my parents house and she found out she rushed straight over."

"And…?"

"She was so beautiful, she was still in love with me. Then we kind of…fled to the US together…she's still married but I still love her and she loves me."

"Wait! Wait! Rewind!" Ema declared. "You have a girlfriend and yet you still flirt with me?"

"I have to hold an image Fraulien…"

"Bet you've cheated on her…" Ema teased.

* * *

"Worst vacation. The department holiday to Chicago that time." Ema scowled at Klavier. "This guy made my holiday a nightmare!"

"How so?"

"He's a pervert stalker!" Ema snarled. "He broke into my hotel room and kept trying to undo my bikini top!" She continued to glare at him for several tense minutes.

"Best vacation…with my sister and my first boyfriend to Germany."

_I went to Germany with my first girlfriend…man! That was an awesome holiday! We even got to share a room! _Apollo smirked to himself. _Wow…coincidence…or not maybe…?_

"I think we went to see one of Lana's friends. He lived in Berlin and he was the first one of Lana's associates that accepted him. He didn't care my boyfriend was younger than me. Heck, he didn't care we shared a room." Ema twirled a piece of hair around a finger. "He was so nice to me and him, he took us shopping and to theme parks and everything but he did something so much better…"

"Which was?" Trucy asked.

"He taught my sister not all mean are as anal and finicky and controlling as Edgeworth was." Ema smirked. "That's why I stopped fancying Edgeworth!"


	19. URGENT

OMG!

I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!

It's been well over a year since I updated anything! These are my excuses:

1) evilness of A levels

2) Lack of time

3) Learning to drive

4) Spending a large portion of time without internet

Anywho! I want to get writing again, so anybody who can give me a question starting with:

"When was your….?"

Will get an update with their question within a week! I promise!


	20. best wet your pants moment?

Congrats GigaNerd17 you were the first person to give me a question, ergo you are the first to have your question! I kinda changed it a little though, from 'first' to 'best'

* * *

"When was your best…wet your pants moment…huh?" Trucy asked confused as to the nature of this question herself.

"I think it means your ultimate funny moment." Phoenix replied. "So…hm…ah, it's really weird but it had to be Edgeworth once, showing the pinicle of genius!"

"Oh…what do you mean daddy?"

"Well, just after I lost my badge, Edgy and I were still in touch, and being the smart sophisticated man he was I don't think I'd ever seen a man do something so stupid in my life. Being him just made it funnier."

"Ok daddy, go!"

"Edgeworth's dog had just passed away, so he wanted to adopt a new one, and he liked little dogs, you know – prissy girly dogs" Phoenix did some hand movements representing the rough dimensions of said prissy girly dogs.

"Anyway, he picked out this fluffy…pomegranate dog…"

"Um…Mr Wright, I think you mean Pekinese" Apollo smirked, Ema giggled a little too.

"Well whatever, anyways, he went off to find some person while I was left with this furry little mutt." Phoenix shot a quick glare at the attorney and detective. "While he was gone, I took the dog out the crate and switched in with this really mega fluffy cat. He never checked the box as he signed on the dotted line…"

"How would you not tell the difference?" Trucy giggled.

"…that night, I got a rage-ariffic Edgeworth and I couldn't keep a straight face. Especially when he only realised when the thing meowed and purred!"

* * *

"My favourite funny moment is kinda simple, it was my sisters arguing when I first went to live with them and Mary-sue."

"She used to make us go ice-skating every winter, the older girl, Leia was an absolute ace at ice-skating. Never used to hide it either." Apollo smiled to himself. "Anyways, her and my younger sister were arguing about some stupid trick they could do."

"Is it a spin or something?"

"I think so, anyways, Leia is the kind of person who has to prove everyone wrong, so off she went to show she could do this trick."

"Ok so what happened?"

"Well, I didn't realise my brother Kai was out on the ice too, he just casually skated up beside her, clipped the side of one of her skates. Next thing we knew, she was sliding into this really big guy, she bounced off him and slid around on the floor for a good ten minutes!"

"I imagine you and your sister were laughing hard this entire time."

"Let's just say, we both reaaallly needed the bathroom after."

* * *

"Funniest moment for me Fraulien? Daryan Vs the candy bar."

"Wait what?"

"It was such a simple thing!" Klavier laughed. "Were you expecting some over extravagant thing?"

"Yeah I guess so…"

"Well, in Germany we have these special candy bars." Klavier reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and produced a purple packet covered in German. Apollo could read the wrapper as saying 'joybar'.

"Is it some kind of practical joke?" Trucy asked curiously.

"Nein, Nein. Well these ones aren't, the ones in the black or red wrappers are." Ema glanced up now. _Oh yeah…I've seen those before – he tricked me with one._ "I gave him one exactly like this."

"Ok so what happened?"

"First, he couldn't open it, he was doing all sorts, by the end he was desperate and started smashing the bar on the sidewalk." Klavier laughed. "Then some random little kid came up and just opened it. Never seen the little squirt before."

"I bet all the band members found that funny." Trucy giggled.

"Yeah, then he ate it, and we laced it with Chilli!"

_What a simpleton… _Ema groaned inwardly.

* * *

"Me? I'm not even sure…I think Apollo trying to talk to that girl that time with you Trucy." Apollo went bright crimson. "He was soooo trying to chat her up. Every time he said something you'd be like: "No you don't Polly, don't lie" or "She doesn't look impressed Polly!" fun times…"

"I was NOT trying to chat her up!" Apollo protested.

"You sooo were!" Ema teased.

"No I wasn't! I-I was collecting details about a case!"

"Oh…what case was that?" Ema teased.

"Break it up you two!" Trucy's teacher demanded. Both piped down.


	21. Last Relationship?

Wow...it's been a long time since I wrote a chapter for this. Wow, I've missed this story and all you lovely readers. Anyways, I have found myself an hour or two a day where I can do some writing (they're called free periods in college). Anyway, I've trawled through the reviews to find some question suggestions, and this was a product of a few questions I've re-jigged a little...

So without further ado, the story shall be continued!

* * *

"When was your last relationship?" Trucy asked her daddy.

"Um...ah, yes, the barmaid from Wonder Bar."

"You went out with her!" Trucy asked exasperated.

"No, no, not the one you're thinking of, the other one."

"Ewww that one?"

"No, no! The other one!"

Around them, the room was quiet, the personal argument between the pair was interesting, despite the fact none of the people around them had a clue what they were on about. Ema groaned, Klavier was smirking and Apollo tried to remain calm until something inside him snapped.

"The blonde one!" Apollo cried out.

"You knew Polly! And you didn't tell me?" The girl cried.

"Yes, I saw them making out behind the bar..." He sighed, suddenly leaping out the seat as Phoenix went to grab him around the throat.

"Whoa, whoa!" Klavier pulled them apart. "Break it up children."

"Sorry..." Apollo blushed a little and took his seat and the glass of water her teacher had offered him.

"So daddy...how far did you go?" Trucy asked coyly.

"Trucy!" Her dad scolded. "That's none of your business."

"That would mean Herr Wright didn't get past first base, Herr Forehead." Klavier whispered into his ear, making Apollo smirk.

"I heard that! And just so you know, I got to second base!"

"Shame, I bet I could get past second base by second date." Klavier whispered to himself.

"Keep dreaming Klavier, she ain't your type." The hobo smirked.

* * *

"Ugh...ok Polly, while those two argue, it's your turn." Apollo was already bright crimson, yet somehow he turned deeper.

"I don't think the last relationship I was in _was_a proper relationship per se." He said to the air. "I don't think you call dating for a week a relationship..."

"A week!" Trucy asked shocked.

"Yes Trucy, a week. That wacko teacher you hooked me up with." He smiled at the teacher that was stood before him.

"Miss Gilmartin!" The teacher chuckled to herself. "I've heard about that, well, the whole school did if I'm honest."

"O-oh dear..." Apollo whimpered. "Trucy! Phoenix that was all your fault!" Apollo whined.

"To be fair, it's daddy's. I'd have hooked him up with her too to get out of that stupid history assignment." Trucy tapped her chin, deep in thought.

"Yeah, but when she stalked me, then destroyed my push-bike, you've gotta admit, that's freaky!"

"Oh her, yeah I remember you complaining about her now." Ema smiled.

"I was trying to report her!" Apollo whined. "She stalked me across the city, then when I broke up with her, she sawed my bike in half with a hacksaw!"

"That sounds like her alright..." The teacher twirled a lock of her hair on a finger.

* * *

"Klavier?"

"Hmph, now this should be interesting." Ema smirked.

"Frau! You have me all wrong!" Klavier mocked being hurt and offended.

"So come Klavier, when was that last relationship?" Ema smiled evilly.

"With that girl from the stadium..." Klavier closed his eyes and almost whispered it. "That gorgeous little strawberry blonde..."

"Ginger." Apollo corrected.

"She was not ginger!"

"She soooo was." Apollo could feel the effects of being back in the school, his childish streak creeping up.

"Well whatever, I'm still with her."

"Oh her! I thought she was your maid..." Trucy giggled. "She's nice! And she's really good at playing computer games!"

"I'm glad you approve Fraulien." He winked. "I'll make sure to pass that message on."

"We know the real reason you're with her, considering who she has links with." Ema smiled to herself.

"The fact she is the Chief Prosecutor's daughter is completely irrelevant!"

"If you say so..."

* * *

"Ok Ema, your go!"

"Hm...my friend who I met up with at a high school reunion last year." Ema started fiddling with the goggles she had on the top of her head and playing with her hair.

"Something tells me you are uncomfortable." Trucy smiled.

"No!"

"Pssh, you don't need Apollo's powers of detection to see you are!"

"So anyway...yeah, I went out with him for a few months. Found out he wasn't my thing..."

"He wasn't that into you." Apollo turned to her. "After all, he was more interested in me!"

"He was gay! Oh Ema!" Trucy giggled.

"You want him so bad Apollo, take him!" She scowled.

"I don't swing that way!"

* * *

Ok, so I'll update regularly from now on!

I'm sorry, I really am! Anyways, I've tried my best to adapt the question requests people sent but I've had trouble with some. So, please accept my humble apologies as I will not be using these questions.

Anywhos, please leave any new suggestions (and rages at my lack of posts etc.) in a review. Or follow my twitter account SpyroChar and leave question suggestions and comments etc.

Thanks and hope all you readers have enjoyed!


	22. Worst screw up? Making you want to hide

Ok so as promised to Jakeun Kangajii I took the question request they left with the review...

* * *

"Ok daddy, biggest screw up! One that made you so embarrassed you didn't want to leave home for a week!" Trucy giggled, something in her voice hinted she knew exactly what her dad was about to say.

"Oh dear god...you know exactly what I'm about to say now aren't you?"

"Yup!"

"When I didn't remember Charlie was real..."

"Charlie?" Klavier and Apollo looked at each other and then at Phoenix.

"The plant? That horrid green tree-like thing in your office when I was a kid?" Ema chuckled.

"Yeah that's the one. I went on vacation for a few weeks, and I forgot to ask my neighbours to give him water anyways, so as you imagine he was looking pretty brown and sorta dying anyway." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Then I...I uh...'lost' the watering can."

"So what, you killed the plant. Big deal!" Ema smirked.

"I killed the plant, and faced the wrath of Maya. I was so ashamed. She went beserk!"

"Maya? Herr Forehead...who is that?" Klavier whispered.

"Huh, a spirit medium, a friend of his from his past." Apollo whispered back.

"She sounds like a hippie type to me, getting pissed cause he killed the plant." Klavier smirked.

"That's not the half of it Klavier, she wanted to destroy me! I was hiding under my desk in the office for 3 weeks!"

"Now's a bad time to add in I poured bleach onto the plant when I was in there as a kid, that might have...you know...killed it..." Ema added on.

* * *

"My biggest screw up was playing with that damn incinerator." Apollo whimpered.

"The one in the concert that time?" Trucy asked.

"Oh no, a different one for a case I was working on when you went to magic camp in the summer." Apollo could feel Ema's eyes glaring holes into his skin. "I uh..."

"You nearly burnt off all my hair you moron!" Ema snarled.

"Yeah..." Apollo yelped as Ema gripped his arm and dug her nails in.

"And you never apologised!"

"I'm sorry!" He did a half laugh, half cry of pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Good." She smiled and let go of his now bleeding arm. "Oh crap! Sorry!" She looked to the teacher who handed her some wipes to clean the wounds she had made and wipe off the blood.

"Owwwww!" Apollo whimpered. "Anyways, I singed your hair. I thought you were going to kill me!"

"Is that why you wouldn't answer your door when I went to drop off your folder?" Ema pressed down on a wound, he automatically pulled away. "Sit still! I just sent my sister to deal with you!" She pushed down hard again.

* * *

"Mine was playing football – ach soccer! - with my brother and my friends. We kicked the ball into my neighbour's lawn."

"Why was that bad?" Trucy asked.

"Well I was the most agile of all the boys, and the girl we were with wouldn't climb over the fence. So I went."

"Alright..."

"I scaled the brick wall and sat on the wall trying to scout out where our ball had gone. I couldn't see it, but I could see that there was a hole in one of the windows...next I spotted an unconscious dog, twelve broken gnomes and glass across the flower beds..."

"What!"

"We kicked the ball over the fence, it hit the dog and knocked it out cold, bounced through the collection of gnomes, shattering the lot of them and the straight through the window..." Klavier laughed nervously.

"Oh god!"

"Even better, we lived in a very expensive area of town, my parents were livid at me and Kris, our parents were made to pay 3000 euros for the dog's vet bill and replacing one of those special glass gnomes we broke."

"That must have been pretty embarrassing!" Trucy giggled.

"Our parents were...scary, in a word...when mad. I hid in my room for two weeks, living off the water in my bathroom sink and my stash of candy bars."

* * *

"Mine was spilling chemicals all over one of my sister's files for work when I was about 12."

"You what!" Trucy sounded shocked. "How did you even get the chemicals?"

"The chemicals I was using can all be derived from common household things, like bleach and vinegar. Anyways, this was back in my 'experimental science' stage. This was basically where I mixed everything together in a glass and hoped for the best."

"So what was in this glass?"

"Um...vinegar, bicarbonate of soda, bleach, kitchen cleaner, cola, chocolate and coins."

"So what happened?"

"It went bang, then frothed." Ema started toying with her pink goggles.

"So..."

"In my haste I had forgotten to protect the surrounding area the resulting black coloured liquid frothed over my sister's paper folder containing details of some complicated murder she had collected and worked on for four months. Imagine her reaction when she got home...need I say more?"

* * *

As normal, follow me on Twitter SpyroChar and please leave requests either on there or in a review! Thanks for reading! Hope this was ok!


	23. Best and worst work days

Ok, so this chapter will be based upon the second suggestion by Cloud Link Zero (Only cause I had some epic ideas for this one, and the others will require more planning – please don't hate me!)

The next four will be based on suggestions from: Judge, Kittycaty0328 Penelope Dalton and the second request by Jakeun Kangajii

After that, it's a free for all as I trawl through previous suggestions, if you really want to suggestion, or are just worried I overlooked it please feel free to repost in a review! I will get them all done! I promise!

* * *

"So when was the best and worst moments you had during your work daddy?"

"My best moment is rather an emotional one." Phoenix smiled. "It was the day I got Edgeworth free!"

"I remember the coverage of that day all over the news, that was what inspired me to be a lawyer!" Apollo declared.

"Same here, I remember all the fuss too!" Ema smiled.

"Wait, that case inspired you?" Phoenix looked to Apollo.

"Of course! I wanted to save a friend in need!" Apollo said shyly. "And with Spencer around, who knows, maybe it will come true!"

"A-hem!" Trucy huffed. "Wait your turn Polly!"

"Ouch bossy." Apollo mumbled.

"Haha, it meant so much. There was a sense of relief, since Edgeworth finally knew the truth about his dad's death, and was finally free from the clutches of Von Karma. There was celebration as it made me and Edgeworth household names. Yet there was also a subdued fear, which I would soon learn came in the form of the fear of the future evil Ms Franziska Von Karma." Phoenix smiled to himself. "Still, we partied and celebrated, and it was the first time Edgey ever opened up to me."

"Worst moment?"

"The day Von Karma's daughter whipped me into a quivering mass."

"The Von Karma family, particularly Franny were well known to people where I lived in Germany. Her father and her had left their legacy years before I arrived there, and the horror stories still floated around the neighbourhood when I moved in at 10." Klavier smiled. "Strangely, she sounded sexy though..."

"Never ever, say that again." Phoenix scolded him. "Anyways, she beat me until I passed out. Next thing I know, I wake up with a doctor staring at me, patching up the wounds she made. Not a fun day. It's painful to relive in my head to be honest with you."

* * *

"Best day at work for me, gotta be the day we got that theme park case." Apollo giggled to himself. "We spent most of the first day goofing off, since a certain detective wouldn't let us into the crime scene." He snuck a quick glance to Ema.

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Trucy giggled.

"The best bit is, I got paid to spend a day in a theme park, playing on all the rides for free. So thanks Mr Wright." He teased to hobo, knowing he was a tight fisted mieser.

"I paid you for doing nothing!"

"Anyways...worst day, the day I nearly burnt Ema's here."

"That happened twice." Ema pointed out.

"The second time." Apollo smiled.

"Why the second time?" Trucy asked.

"Cause Ema found a tree branch, I think it was from an olive tree or something, and was chasing me around screaming 'you idiot!' at me."

"And I whipped your ass so hard with it I made you cry." Ema pointed out, earning a few giggles from the class. She munched a snackoo triumphantly.

"I wasn't crying! I just had something in my eye!" Apollo yelled defensively, not even convincing himself.

* * *

"The best day for me, well, it had to be the first case I ever did. Back in Germany, it was a simple theft case." Klavier smiled. "I won easily." He smirked.

"Was it the best case because it was your first and you won?"

"Nein, it was the best case because A) the victim gave me what the thief had actually stolen as a gift and B) there was one mega celebration afterwards when I got home!"

"What did the thief steal?" Trucy asked.

"3 bottles of beer, 500 euros and enough sweets to rot your teeth to the core."

"Ha, beer, shoulda known." Ema murmured.

"Frau you hurt me!" He mocked being offended. "Anyways, when your 17, your life's right there."

"As for your worst Klavier, I can guess what it is, so if you don't want to talk about it...we all understand..."

"My brother and Daryan, they are both to hard to talk about. Thank you, Frau." He kissed her hand.

* * *

"Best day on the job, well, it was when Gumshoe was still my boss." Ema smiled. "That dumb fool." Phoenix couldn't help but smile at yet another person calling him a fool.

"Why then?"

"Cause Gumshoe would always let me play hookie, take extra long lunches and play with my forensics kits on scenes all the time!"

"Hm...wonder why he got laid off? It's such a mystery." Klavier said sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic fop! He wasn't laid off! He was retired after he was shot! Then I got stuck with this asshole." She pointed to Klavier. "How lucky am I?" Some girls sighed dreamily at the back of the room, clearly jealous of Ema's position.

"The worst day was the first time Apollo nearly burnt my hair off!"

"Why?"

"Since not only did I nearly go home bald, I was working security at a Gavinners concert, and I wasn't being paid overtime!" Ema growled.

"My concert? Why was that not a joyous occasion?"

"As I seem to recall, someone was killed!"

"But it was with me." Klavier smiled. "And was I not a good protector?"

"Oh screw you Gavin!" Ema growled like a dog.

* * *

Ok, hope this was good. Happy holidays and please leave reviews, will try to squeeze in an updated before New Year! ~ EvilWaffleS/Char


	24. First Crime?

Ok, so here's Judge's question (I do apologise for my tardiness!)

* * *

"When was your first crime?" Trucy asked, her eyes clouded over with confusion.

"We're three lawyers and a cop, we've never broke the law or we'd never have a job!"

"Daddy, I think you mean _two _lawyers and a cop. You're not a lawyer anymore!" She giggled.

"Uh...well...fair enough."

"Anyway! You must have done something a little bit naughty before, right?" Trucy smiled.

"Why, have you?" Her dad asked darkly.

"Um...no..." She went quiet.

"I'll deal with that later. Well, let me think about it for a bit, I'm sure I've done a few little naughty things in my time." He glanced to his right towards Ema, who had a cheeky smile and a glint in her eyes which screamed 'I'll have you if it's that bad'. Phoenix swallowed hard as he caught the glistening of the cuffs on her belt.

"Let's see...played hookie from school a few times, faked my age to get into a few movies and...well there was the day I 'accidentally' damaged my ex-girlfriend's Hyundai car..."

"C'mon daddy, spill!" His daughter had a menacing grin, one that he imagined the devil might have when he's about to seal the deal with someone who's willing to sell their soul. Yet it was on his child, his cute, innocent little girl.

"I broke up with her and a friend of mine got it into his head that he could spray 'I am god!' on her car in bright pink spray paint."

"Ok..."

"I caught him going towards her car on my way home from an evening class, when I saw what he was going to do I rushed towards him and tried to push him out the way before he sprayed the bonnet." Phoenix sighed. "When I went to push him the metal clips on my bag scratched straight over the car. Her security came on and flooded us both with light...next thing I know, we're sat in a police station with photos of the damage we'd done to the car and threats of prison and stuff for criminal damage." He threw his head into his hands and sighed heavily.

"How'd you get free?"

"...The strange thing is, I never knew. Although there was a rumour a really handsome friend of mine might have coerced her into dropping the charges."

* * *

"Polly?"

"Well when I was a little kid I might have done a few things that are technically minor crimes. Like swiping sweets and stuff, when I was a teen I did a few weird and dumb things which got me into trouble a few times. Like 'liberating the streets'"

"What?"

"Stealing stop signs from street corners. Back when my foster-carer's oldest son was still a bit of a ruffian he took me out on his bike and we stole stop signs."

"Did you get many?"

"Before we got caught, we got five of them."

"Gosh, you make this sound like a big deal!" Ema giggled. "Mind you, I did it once too."

"It was a big deal for us!" Apollo declared. "This was our one chance to be a little bit naughty!"

"You said...before you got caught..."Trucy smiled. "Police get you?"

"Nope. Wish they did!" Apollo laughed nervously. "We were caught by my foster mum! Oh boy...I've only seen her truly angry one other time, and that was a lot, lot worse than the event with me and the brother – but we were terrified!"

* * *

"Ema?"

"I...do I have to answer?" She glanced up to Phoenix, her first _true _crime, was one so scary she didn't want to breathe a word about it.

"I wouldn't discuss that event Ema." Phoenix soothed. "Something stupid you did as a kid perhaps."

"Got drunk of Rum and went dancing in the road near my house." Ema blurted out. "Was like, fourteen at the time!"

"Did the police get you?"

"Yeah...well, my sister's ex-partner got me." Ema went silent for a moment. "He was a cop, kinda. Went berserk at me."

"What do you mean kinda?" Trucy asked confused.

"Um...he was retired. I don't really know if that's an appropriate word since he was made to quit being a police detective, but we'll go with that." Trucy went to inquire but her father shot her a look. "He dragged me to the police station, sat me down and yelled at me in that weird cowboy accent of his for an hour. Gave me a drink of water and laughed, saying 'you'll pay in the morning'"

"...when he said that, I thought he meant a hangover, but no, turns out he meant what came along with the hangover..."

"What do you mean?" Trucy smiled.

"My sister, going full on screaming at me about how I could be so stupid and my neighbours could have been perving on me bla bla bla...it was like having fire in my brain and being hit with a sledgehammer at the same time. I had to pull a lot of favours in the police department for them to forget that little mishap, like being a tea maid for them all summer one year."

* * *

"Klavier!"

"I was a good kid." He smiled.

"Ha ha, you're not fooling anyone Gavin!" Ema scoffed a Snackoo into her mouth.

"Ok ok, I might have accidentally on purpose key-scratched some dudes car when I was a kid, let alone all the typical rock-star vandal shit every rocker goes through...oh and nearly started a fire with my guitar once..."

"Whoa, whoa. I only asked for the one, why did you damage some dude's car?"

"Well he insulted what I played."

"I insult what you play and you never vandalised my push bike!" Apollo declared.

"That's what you think." Klavier smiled slyly.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean, that day when all the bolts came loose on your bike and the wheels fell off, all thanks to yours truly." He pointed to himself with an air of defiance.

"I hate you Klavier..." Apollo grumbled under his breath.

"Anyway, the dude who's car I key-scratched was a record producer, in fact, he was _my _record producer and manager when I was sixteen." Klavier smiled to himself. "He was an asshole, I should have seen it coming, he told me my music was crap, dropped me from his label then gave my music to another band. I think the band was called _Schadenfreude _which is rather ironic."

"Schadenfreude? Isn't that German for happiness from other people's misery?" Apollo asked curiously.

"Yeah, see the irony? Mien Gott it hurt to see your music being played by another band. Anyways, the guy decided to take the money he made from those sales and buy himself a nice shiny new Ferrari, so I broke into the compound at the studio and scratched various German swears and 'Liar, cheater' all over his car." Klavier went quiet. "Got busted by the security guard who went to check on the strange scraping noise he heard."

"And...?"

"Nothing ever became of it, my brother was a lawyer by then and he basically said that if he sued me for the damages to the car we'd sue him for stealing my song." Klavier smiled. "Who knew he was actually a good person...once."

* * *

Uh...yeah, sorry for the fact I've not updated for so long. Due to recent events and no medication I tend to become quite stressed when bored so I decided I'd start writing and making people smile and laugh or feel whatever feeling I want to put across in my writing. Enjoy and as always leave reviews/question ideas and follow my Twitter account (SpyroChar) for posts on updates or if you're just interested in my daily life ~ EvilWaffleS


	25. Scariest Nightmare

A/N Ok, so Kittycaty0328's request next, as promised. As always, please leave reviews (they are greatly appreciated after all) and question suggestions etc.

apologies on the delay! So...

* * *

"When was your scariest nightmare?" Trucy smiled looking at her dad.

"My scariest nightmare? Unusual question."

"I know, but variety is the herb of life right daddy?" Trucy beamed.

"Um...Trucy, I think you mean 'spice'" Apollo hastily added as he heard a snicker from the back of the classroom.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's herb." She tapped her chin.

"Anyway, my scariest nightmare is weird."

"Weird how?" Trucy stopped debating whether her or Apollo was right (she was beginning to feel he was correct).

"The only nightmare I ever had that ever affected me bad was when I was a little kid. The night after I got accused of stealing money from the cloakroom at school." Phoenix remembered that day clearly, even today.

"I thought you were cleared of that charge that very same day!" Trucy declared. It always greatly amused Phoenix that whether she realised it or not, she often uses court terms in her conversations, much like then.

"I was, but that night I dreamed about what would have happened if Edgeworth and Larry hadn't protected me." Phoenix nodded.

"Well what happened?"

"I dreamt that the teacher got really mad, she dragged me out the class and down the hall to the principal's office. The principal was horrible in my elementary school and he got really angry, and the vein popped in his head and he screamed and roared at me for what felt like hours." A glance at Phoenix would reveal he had broken into a cold sweat. "He grabbed me hard around my neck and threw me out the school door, telling me I was never to go back. I'd never get into another school!" He shivered.

"Daddy? Are you ok?" Trucy asked shocked that something as mundane as being kicked out of school would spook her father so much.

"Yes yes, I'm fine." He nodded. "I just had to remind myself constantly for weeks that it was just a dream, I still had a place in school and I was still on a righteous path."

* * *

"Polly, your turn!"

"Um...scariest nightmare, scariest nightmare..." He sat and thought deeply for almost a minute before he clicked his fingers. "Aha! Yes, now I remember!"

"So what was it?"

"When I was in my teens, I had a horrifying nightmare that my foster mum would grow bored of me." He hung his head in shame. "She'd grow bored of me, like all the others. But she'd do something really horrible to get rid of me."

"Oh Polly..." Trucy soothed.

"She tried desperately to get rid of me in this nightmare. She always failed, I wouldn't be taken back into care. So she got very desperate to get rid of me another way."

"How?" Trucy asked.

"She'd poison me. She'd slip poison into the drinks I'd drink or the food I'd eat. Death was always very slow and painful in my dreams." He closed his eyes. "It was like having a metal bar piercing through my lungs. It was agony, I felt the blood in my throat I was suffocating on it." A tear escaped his eyes. "I...I know she wouldn't do anything like that to me. But even so, I was incredibly insecure as a child."

* * *

"Klavier?"

"My worst nightmare involved an aeroplane." He smiled and shook his head to himself. "Not bad for a man that spends all his time travelling on a plane these days."

"What?" Trucy asked.

"Well, when I was young, I came to America on my own to meet my brother. I booked my tickets in secret and stuff, didn't want mien family to catch me sneaking out of Germany."

"Alright, so when does the nightmare come in?"

"I'd never been on a plane, I'd been to other countries, travelling over boarders and stuff."

"Well aeroplanes are cool!" Trucy declared.

"Perhaps so Fraulien, but I was nervous. I was eight years old."

"So what was in the nightmare?"

"I was scared when I approached the counter in my dream, worried the pretty lady would refuse me entry onto the flight. She let me through, but told me she'd have to walk me through the airport. Her hands were cold as she rested them on my shoulder. It chilled me to the bone." He closed his eyes. "She told me I couldn't wonder through the airport alone, so she sat me in this little room. It was dark in there, like a cage. The only thing in that room was a flickering tv showing aircraft crash investigations."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I'd get into the aircraft, I'd be trapped between two really big guys, they crush me as they spill into my seat." Klavier coughed, almost as if he was trapped by those two big guys in reality. "Then I'd hear a bit of a clunk and suddenly I glanced out the window and there was a little flame under that little red light on the wing." He stretched his arm out and wiggled his finger, as if to show his point.

"Ok..." Trucy was captivated.

"Then the engine explodes, and we start to go down, and the big guys freak out and crush me more...then I...well, I don't know." Klavier shook his head again, before twisting the tips of his hair between his thumb and forefinger. "I always woke up."

* * *

"Ema?" Ema was busily chewing on a Snackoo. "You going to answer the question?"

"Nope." She glanced at her before looking back down at the bag and stuffing another Snackoo into her mouth.

"You signed a thing saying you'd answer all the questions!" Trucy pointed out.

"But..." Ema chewed the Snackoo and swallowed. "Science has proven you do not remember dreams for more than ten minutes after you wake."

"But if you have the dream more than once, surely it reinforces into your brain." Apollo looked at her.

"Maybe..." She closed her eyes. "Hm...there is one nightmare I do remember having more than once...although the details are hazy."

"Well, try to remember what you can." Trucy smiled.

"It was while I was in Europe, I used to have a nightmare that something bad would happen to my sister while I was gone."

"Something meaning what exactly?" Trucy asked curiously.

"Well, at first the dreams were pleasant, she'd marry, she'd have kids, she'd live in a nice house with a dog and all the rest of the American dream." She went to reach for another Snackoo but stopped herself. "Soon though, the dreams turned sour, I'd come home to be told she'd been raped, murdered or sick. It was horrid." She growled. "Now may I go back to eating?"


	26. First Music Love?

You know, of all my stories, this is the one I've missed the most, cause I think this is the one that really made my name on this section of the site and all the kind reviews and question suggestions has left me inspired to continue writing my own fiction outside of my fanfictions too.

Everyone here has been very kind to me, and so without further ado! I give you an update using the question suggestion by Penelope Dalton.

And trust me I WILL be updating this as often as I can, and I guarantee right now that it will be at least once a week.

* * *

"When was your first music love?" Trucy looked to her teacher perplexed by the question, before glancing back at her father.

"Like the first song that meant so much to me? One I wouldn't stop playing?" Phoenix asked.

"That's right." The teacher smiled and nodded.

"Hm..." Phoenix pulled an unique face as he continued to ponder the first song he ever loved _that _much. Trucy couldn't help but giggle at the face he was pulling. "Hey!"

"Sorry daddy."

"Come on Herr Wright! Is not a hard question, nein?" Klavier seemed impatient, although that was hardly a surprise as this was a question he would be able to relate to.

"For you maybe, Mr Rock-star" Phoenix pouted. "Hm..." Ema leaned over and whispered something into Apollo's ear, leaving a smirk plastered all over his face. "Ah got it!"

Everyone was shocked by the sudden outburst by the ex-attorney, so after recovering, everyone in the room seemed to lean closer, eyes focused on him.

"I think it's called...Grenade or something." Phoenix pondered. "You know, 'I'll catch a grenade for ya' that really classic hit!" (A/N running on the theory that the Ace Attorney series is set in the future, the Bruno Mars song Grenade would be classed as 'classic')

"That romantic tripe!" Ema was shocked.

"Yeah, but not for the romancey stuff." Phoenix seemed offended that Ema did not accept his choice. "It made me think of life, and all those true friends who mean that much to me." Ema's expression changed to one of acceptance. "And now...well, it makes me reminisce over Maya, and the times we shared together as a damn fine investigative team! Or of Edgeworth, who no matter how far we drifted in life, or even when we were rivals at the opposite end of the court, would still have my back"

-x-x-

"Yours Polly?" Trucy wiped the corner of her eye where a tear inspired by her father's words had begun to form.

"Mine...hm..." Apollo thought about it. "Mine isn't really a pop song or anything." Apollo smiled.

"What is it? Some of that cool jazzy stuff I hear coming out of your office when we're closing?"

"Yeah, that's right." Apollo nodded. "I've always been a fan of jazz music, and my little sister, Alyss, helps keep that fandom alight."

"You have a sister?"

"Well her mother adopted me." Apollo shrugged.

"How come I've never met her?" Trucy sulked.

"Because she's always off at school or music recitals." Realising they had become side tracked he tried to steer the conversation back to the point. "My favourite music is jazz music and it was also my first love, I don't really have a favourite song." Apollo smiled.

"Why Jazz?" Trucy asked. "I though Jazz was for old people or washed up pop singers." Trucy knew her comment was wrong, but it slipped out before she could hold it back.

"Thanks for offending my taste there." Apollo grumbled. "I like it cause it's different, it's not conventional, and neither am I, I guess." He tried to justify it.

-x-x-

Klavier decided to answer before Trucy ever even attempted to ask him the question.

"My very first published and recorded song of course." Klavier declared.

"Called it!" Ema high fived Apollo.

"Not for the reasons they think of, I assure you." Klavier was well spoken, and for once, everyone realised how easily and fluently he spoke English. "I chose my first song, because it's not even one you Americans will have ever even heard, unless you are a hardcore fan of myself and my band."

"What?" Trucy was shocked there was a song she apparently had not heard.

"This song is still available for download, if you know where to look, see I was rather underground in turns of my music back when I recorded this song. Still a tender fifteen year old, singing about those first few tender moments within my life, growing up and all that. And about girls, of course."

"Go fetch me a barf bag." Ema groaned, and was scolded by Trucy, Apollo and half the classroom around her. She decided to munch another snackoo, to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"The song is important to me." Klavier glared at Ema once more. "Because it is a sign of my first true success in life which I achieved on my own."

"Do you have a copy of the original recording Mr Gavin?" Trucy squealed.

"But of course, my dear Frau, and I would be honoured to share it with you."

-x-x-

"Ema, your turn!"

"Hm...well, I guess some of my sister's music was always more appealing to me than stuff aimed at me." Ema shrugged. "She likes weird music, sort of gothic rock stuff with a hint of indie, hard to explain." Ema shoved the never-ending bag of Snackoos (as Apollo had begun to affectionatly refer to it) back into her bag.

"This music is quite important, because it revealed my sister's only guilty pleasure I've ever known about." Ema fiddled with her goggles until they fell down into the familiar position upon her face.

"Your sister's...guilty pleasure?" Trucy asked confused.

"Yup, you see, when I was growing up my sister would always have problems trying to make me act feminine, or be interested in girly things or the like." Ema smiled as she recalled her sister's failed attempts. "She'd ask me to wear a dress, I'd wear jeans. She put me in make-up, I'd 'magically' end up getting caught in a rainstorm on the way home. Her attempts even extended to trying to change what I enjoyed in my spare time. Get me to stop playing with science kits and showing an interest in the regular, girly things such as boys, celebrities or 'girly' music. Never worked."

"So what does this have to do with her music taste?"

"Well, she'd always dress and look as feminine as possible when we were out in public and she wasn't working." Ema recalled. "But one evening, I heard her in the bathroom, I was about twelve, and wondered what she was doing. I knew she was going out so I figured she'd be in there squeezing herself into a nice cocktail dress and slathering herself in make-up." Ema smirked to herself. "When I got near the door, the CD player was playing one of my favourite songs, she was dressed head-to-toe in black, and she looked so...boyish. And I never let her live it down."

"You mean sister you!" Trucy lauged.

"I always listen to that music now when I want to remember me and my sister when I was still a kid, I sometimes stick the same song on repeat, and just dance around my house in pyjamas and socks and laugh to myself about what I saw that night."

Ema was showing signs of being remotely enjoyable and semi-normal to the rest of the group, something which surprised them all greatly.

* * *

A/N -Anyways, thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. And please remember to say hey, leave question suggestions (if you have any) or just to let me know whether or not you've enjoyed this chapter and want me to write more often by leaving a review!

Many thanks!

Also, I asked this in my other update yesterday, but would any TF2 fans please head on over to that section and read "The Last Engineer" by a good friend of mine called HoKaze. He doesn't know I'm attempting to send readers his way, so if you enjoy his writing as much as me, please do me a favour and leave him a review saying you got the story suggestion from me (as he has no idea I'm promoting his story). Thanks on behalf of myself and him!


	27. First Job?

Ok so trawling through some previous reviews, I came across a suggestion from someone who left a review under the name 'robomon' and I chose this question simply because I myself, am currently looking for a job now I've left my sixth form, and am failing miserably, but I decided to consider what I'd picture the AJ character's first jobs would be, and this was the end product. Enjoy! ~ EvilWaffleS

* * *

"Ok daddy, when was your first job?"

"Hm...another milestone in a person's life I see." He winked at the teacher behind Trucy, with whom he was becoming rather smitten whenever they caught each other looking.

"Daddy?" Phoenix was snapped back to reality when his daughter clicked her fingers in front of his face.

"Yes? Oh right, right...job...hm..." He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Daddy, I know you're old, but you're not forgetful, or senile...yet." Trucy giggled.

"H-hey!" Her dad blushed. "I am not old!"

"Anything older than me could be considered positively dinosaur." She got death glares from the other people she was about to interview. "S-sorry guys."

"My first job was working in a ball park believe it or not." Phoenix smiled.

"As in...baseball?" Considering her father's track record with sports, this was a major shock to her.

"Indeed. Did a load of random odd jobs there, throwing peanuts to patrons, helping keep the pitch sorted and all that stuff." He shrugged.

"Daddy, I know you, you and sport really don't agree...this job...you didn't get fired or laid of due to injury or something did you?" Trucy asked curiously.

"As it happens, yes I did...sorta" He chuckled to himself. "I was fired for blowing up a water pipe near the changing rooms and flooding all that area."

"How did you manage that?"

"Well you know my little issue of having to touch everything? And why I don't do home improvement?" Trucy nodded. "I may have seen this big red valve and thought 'hey lets play with this!' in my rather dumb teenager phase, twisted it so much that the pressure inside the water pipe rocketed and bang!" He blushed."Since then, I always figured I'd be better in a job that involved staying in a particular place at a given time."

* * *

"Polly?"

"My first job was working in a pet store near my house."

"Really?"

"Yup, some guy with a great sense of humour hired me, he hired me since I told him my nickname was Polly, and the shop was called Polly, it's mascot this annoying Scarlet Macaw that would never stop talking." Apollo seemed to go red and his voice get louder when he spoke about the bird.

"You never struck me as an animal lover." Trucy remarked.

"Are you kidding?" Ema butted in. "This guy's great with animals! Look at when he got that dog to stop chasing me, just by petting it."

"True."

"My job was great, if it wasn't for the parrot anyway."

"What was so bad about the parrot?" Trucy asked.

"The little swine mocked me."

"Mocked you how?"

"He'd sit there going 'Polly' repeatedly, I'd get annoyed and ask it what was wrong and it'd start going 'nothing, nothing' then squeal real loud." Apollo groaned. "I was bullied out of my first job by a parrot!"

* * *

"Frau, my first job was working in an accountancy firm for mien father." Everyone did a double-take.

"Accountancy!"

"Oh I was only the mail boy, nothing special." Klavier shrugged. "Never very good with numbers, although I did attend a few meetings on my brother's behalf sometimes."

"How did you cope? Accountancy sounds so dull!" Trucy pouted.

"Simple, in the mail room, I'd play around or try and stamp this girl's boobs who worked there with me. When delivering mail, I'd sorta be riding along on the cart, throwing mail at people's heads, and I used to always dance before going to meetings." Klavier shrugged. "I nearly became an accountant."

"You what!"

"If there hadn't have been an incident where my dad banned me from the company." Klavier smiled.

"You were...banned?"

"Yes, you see dad was entertaining some big fat cats, I was going to attend the interview as well. As normal I did my little dance before going in." Klavier cringed."I thought I'd been dancing in front of a mirror, to mine and my father's embarrassment what I'd actually been dancing in front of was one way glass, so dad and his clients spotted me."

* * *

"Ema?"

"Oh god, you guys all had better first jobs than me!" Ema groaned. "I...worked flipping burgers..." she mumbled so quietly that she wasn't heard.

"What?" Trucy asked.

"I worked in a fast food company!" Ema moaned.

"Really? That why you don't eat?" Trucy asked.

"Yeah...and the boys were always real bastards there." She got a glare from the teacher for swearing and glared right back. "I was living in Europe at the time, and was lacking money as I hadn't managed to make my college fund last out."

"So you got a job at McDonalds or something?"

"Yes. Against my better judgement." Ema sighed. "Wouldn't be so bad if guys there didn't try to pull your shirt up all the time, shove ice-cubes down your back or threaten to put each other's hands in the deep fat fryers." Ema turned pale white. "How I never had a nervous breakdown is beyond me."

* * *

You know, it continues to astound me how many hits this story gets, thanks for reading, please favourite/follow etc. please!

And remember to hit that little review button for me!


	28. Weirdest Daydream?

A/N Ok so I'm not entirely sure if this is is the correct question but I believe I chose "What was your weirdest daydream?" from 0yashiro-sama as my next question. I'd also like to apologise for all the delays, I've been having a tough time recently in RL, been treated like a complete ass by the person who was meant to be my best friend, and I've been having a few other issues as well. But enough about my problems!

I got a swift kick up the ass to write this thanks to the facebook fan page a friend created for me, and the request I got.

* * *

"Daddy, when was your weirdest daydream?"

"When I went to Seaworld." He said without hesitation.

"Seaworld?" Trucy asked confused.

"Indeed. We were in Seaworld, when I was about...twenty...I went with my family - my little sister and my parents."

"I have an aunt?" Trucy asked confused.

"You do, but we don't know where she is anymore." Phoenix shrugged. "Anyways, she was about fifteen at the time, and I fell asleep at one of the shows."

"You don't know where my aunt is?" Trucy asked, detouring from the point.

"Trucy." Her dad clicked his fingers in front of her. "Back to the point."

"Oh yes...continue."

"Well I fell asleep and woke up, there was still nothing going on. I was only asleep for around twenty minutes. So...I phased out..."

"And the dream?" Trucy pushed the point.

"Well, I dreamt I was in a supermarket, but this supermarket was far different from a regular supermarket, it was on water, and there was something...lurking in the water." Phoenix shivered ever so slightly.

"Lurking? What was it?" Trucy asked.

"A great white shark, well...it was closer to a Megalodon shark, it was massive, it could do thinks normal sharks can't, like swim backwards." Phoenix shook his head. "This thing would leap out and knock the floor from underneath people and pull them under, but I didn't seem to care, I carried on shopping."

"Did you manage to get through the supermarket without getting hurt?" Trucy asked.

"Indeed I did. But I also realised why this shark was hungry. The man looking after it was Larry."

"If something smells, it's normally the Butz!" Trucy giggled.

-x-x-

"Weirdest daydream? Um...I guess when I was at school I used to always stare out the windows and I used to have very unusual daydreams then..." Apollo shrugged.

"Any springing to mind Polly?"

"Yes actually, I remember I was in a religious studies class, and one of the girls I didn't really didn't get along with had a strange phobia of lemurs."

"Lemurs, those cute furry things from Madagascar?"

"Yes. Those ones."

"So your daydream?"

"I imagined she was trapped in a lemur cage, and she was having a full on mental breakdown." Apollo chuckled to himself. "It's rather cruel and sadistic of me but it kept me amused through that class."

-x-x-

"Klavier?"

"Mine was a little weird...I was listening to music in my room once, and I'd had a little bit to drink, so I figured I'd lay back on my bed and rest..." Klavier began.

"Ok...so..."

"Well, I was laying there drawing pictures in my head using the dots on the textured wallpaper. I started to daydream that I was with my friends at the camp-fire party I'd been at." Klavier had been in the woods near his house with his friends to celebrate one of them just turning sixteen, he'd sneaked alcohol from his mother's cupboard and once he'd had enough, he simply crept back to his house and crawled through Kristoph's window, and careful not to wake his big brother, he had snuck into his own room.

"Anyways, I started to daydream that the girl I liked and me were...well." Klavier coughed. "But our friends started screaming outside the tent we had pitched, and they were giggling and howling with laughter."

"Alright..."

"So I decided to creep out the tent, taking the girl with me, and all our friends were crowded together. I managed to shove them all aside so I could see what the fuss was about. They'd found this creature...I can't explain what it was...but it was small and furry. And whatever this thing was, it seemed to like me, I just had to play mother for the poor little fuzzy beast." He shivered. "May I never be a father, taking responsibility is hard."

"Your strangest daydream was playing daddy for a critter that doesn't exist!" Trucy giggled to herself.

-x-x-

"My weirdest daydream was one of those snackoo-induced sugar daydreams I get when in meetings at work." Ema earned a glare from Klavier. "Yes Mr Gavin, I daydream in your meetings."

"So what kind of daydreams do you have, besides those of more snackoos."

"Well those daydreams of Klavier getting mawled by wolves, Apollo getting set on fire after he set fire to my hair that time-"

"Hey! I singed your hair, not burnt it off!" Apollo objected.

"Ssssh, it's Ema time now." She scolded. Apollo pouted but complied.

"The wierdest daydream I can think of was with these cute little meerkats you see on TV all the time. You know, the ones who talk all the time, sell things like car insurance and kiddy care."

"You were daydreaming about meerkats?"

"Well I daydreamed I was stook on a ship with the meerkat mafia actually, was very weird now I think about it." Ema giggled. "Ah well!"

* * *

A/N Ok so yeah, hope you've enjoyed, this is a little rushed and written with caffeine shakes (I'm trying to cut down so am left with whomping headaches and shakes. I drink far too much tea – typical Brit much xD and too much cola!) As always please leave reviews and question suggestions!

Remember to like EvilWaffleS on Facebook! Leaving comments and rants about how I need to update tends to give me a swift kick up the ass to do what I need to do. Regular updates shall be a-coming and I'll make sure my friend posts them up online. Or I will myself, from my personal Facebook!


	29. Favourite Quote Discovered?

A/N – I'm back, and now I'm recovering better without the caffeine (lots of water and willpower are working here) I'm less inclined to rush, so yay! Oh and this question suggestion came from: deadaleta

Also a little note, when I first started writing this, I did it as a joke I didn't think many people would take seriously, and when I first put out the idea of question suggestions I remember being stunned by the sheer quantity I received. I kinda feel this has grown from my own personal project into a community project, and reading reviews for this story, and for "Reasons Why" (more than the others) always warms my heart. Since I tried to break a boundry with them :) keep the reviews coming in as always, and if I pick your question, you will receive a message letting you know!

* * *

"Daddy, when was your favourite quote discovered?" Trucy asked.

"As in, when did I discover it?" Phoenix smiled. "Um..." He paused for thought for quite a lengthy period of time.

"Come on daddy, other people need a go!"

"I'm thinking!" He snapped. "Ah, now I remember 'It may be true that the law cannot make a man love me, but it can keep him from lynching me, and I think that's pretty important."

"Who said that?"

"Martin Luther King I believe." Phoenix smiled. "It was something one of my lecturers at college had on his presentations, all of them."

"Really?"

"Sure, every slideshow presentation this man ever did had that quote on the first slide, as soon as we walked into the hall." Phoenix smiled. "Never really sure why I like it so much, but there you go."

* * *

"Polly, what about you?"

"My favourite quote is 'love isn't about finding the perfect person, it's about seeing perfection in that which is imperfection'" Apollo always thought of this quote fondly.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"When I was in the orphanage."

"Who told you it, it doesn't sound like something you'd hear other kids saying." Trucy commented.

"No I read it out one of the older kid's philosophy textbooks." Apollo explained. "Mind you, I didn't know what philosophy was, and it had lots of pretty pictures, that's why I read it."

"You thought it was a picture book?"

"No Trucy, I was like, twelve, twelve year olds don't read picture books, I just picked it up and laughed at the funny pictures in the corners of the page, and the dude who said that quote looked hilarious, so I read the page."

"So you discovered an inspiring quote, one you hold so highly...by mistake?" Trucy smirked.

"Indeed I did!" Apollo laughed nervously. "But it's a good mantra to live by."

* * *

"Klavier."

"'Die größte Macht hat das richtige Wort zur richtigen Zeit.'" Klavier smiled broadly as the other people in the room stared dumb founded. "I do believe in your language it is 'The greatest power is the right word at the right time'."

"I've heard that quote somewhere." Trucy tapped her chin. "The English version anyways."

"It was a Mark Twain quote." Klavier smiled.

"Mark Twain?"

"My father was fascinated by the man, his works, his life. I used to sit with Kristoph in Papa's library and listen to him read the stories to me." Klavier closed his eyes and can remember sitting on the leather sofa, as his dad sat at the desk and proudly told the stories. "My papa was an English professor at a German university, his English better than his German, and one of the few books he packed when he left to America to live in Germany was 'adventures of Huckleberry Finn'"

"Why did the quote stick out Mr Gavin?"

"Its words ring true, and it was one of only a handful of interests my father and me shared, and he always taught me to think of what I say before I say something I regret." Klavier smiled. "A useful tool for a prosecutor."

* * *

"Ema, when was yours?"

"Mine was a quote C.S. Lewis said." Ema smiled.

"The author of 'The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe'?" Trucy asked, her eyes shining.

"The same."

"Wow. I always liked those books." Trucy smiled. "One of the few books I've read the whole way through!"

"I think my English teacher in middle school told me the quote, when she saw me reading one of the books." Ema giggled. "I loved those stories. They were an inspiration in themselves."

"What's the quote?"

"'You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream." Ema smiled. "Kinda relevant to me when my first dream shattered before my eyes. No?"

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed, as always! Also a little note, Polly's favourite quote is my own, personal favourite quote. Not sure who said it though. Leave reviews and follow/favourite as always, don't forget to like me on Facebook too!


	30. Best Prank?

A/N: Ok so hey guys :D Long time no see! It's brilliant to be writing again, and to make my life easier, I chose the first suggestion I could see in my reviews, so robbytox, you're up!

* * *

"When was your best prank?"

"About two years ago, with Edgeworth." Phoenix replied, a smirk already gracing his lips.

"What happened?"

"You know those stupid pink suits of his?"

"_Magenta, _daddy." Trucy mimicked Edgeworth's voice.

"It's pink." Phoenix said bluntly.

"So what did you do?"

"I went to go and visit him when he lived in a penthouse apartment not far from the court, he buzzed me in, and told me to wait downstairs." He stretched before continuing. "The person in the flat had to call the elevator for you, so I was stuck downstairs, until I saw the stairs leading down to the laundry room."

"Oh god daddy, you didn't!"

"I found a small square of black denim, unwashed, suggesting someone was planning on stitching it to a piece of clothing, I fastened it to the top of the washing machine, which had Edgeworth's suits in it."

"Daddy!" Her eyes were wide.

"I switched the washing machine back on, and headed upstairs just in time for the elevator to open." Phoenix smiled. "He was not a happy bunny when he went to fetch his laundry back later that day."

-x-x-

"Best prank?" Apollo mused the question for a while. "I wasn't much of a prankster, but I used to be quite a naughty child at the orphanage."

"Ok well will you give some examples?" Trucy asked, dubious of the idea Apollo was ever a naughty child.

"I think the best example, and I guess it was a prank was on 'cake day' – a special day once a month where the workers made cakes for us." Apollo explained.

"So what did you do?"

"Well, I was small enough to fit under the table, so when the other kids came in and were made to line up about a foot from the table." Apollo smiled. "I was famished, so I wanted more than my share of cakes."

"Greedy." Trucy smirked.

"So I tied up everyone's shoe laces whilst they were busy drooling over cake." Apollo explained. "When people stepped forward, everyone fell, and I sat on the table scoffing my face full of cake."

-x-x-

"Klavier, you're up!" Trucy smiled.

"Mine is easy." He smiled. "It involves my band."

"Ok so what happened?"

"It involved me being my usual lazy self when it came to setting up." Klavier smiled. "I basically told them about a gig that was never happening."

"That was a bit mean." Trucy smiled.

"I left them to set up, although they were suspicious of not having a stagehand to help." Klavier remembered. "Not that it mattered, they still got to work."

"Where were you?"

"I was in the dressing room, drinking soda."

"You're horrible."

"When I came out, sipping soda, and told them, they nearly killed me. Actually I'm fairly sure they suspended me from the ceiling." He laughed to himself.

-x-x-

"Ema?"

"Hm...when I told a friend of mine at university I'd accidentally put poison in his coffee." Ema smiled.

"Why did you do that!?"

"The boy was obsessed with coffee, I used to live in the same flat as him." Ema smiled. "He wanted coffee, and we used to leave bottles, clearly labelled with the chemical name, in the fridge, so none of our flatmates drank them"

"Was that safe?" Trucy asked.

"Probably not." Ema replied. "But anyway, this boy was obsessed with coffee. And it meant he didn't just drink his, he drank everyone's."

"I don't get why that's a problem."

"You will if you ever decide to be a student." She smiles. "So I poured some of the really weak acid down the sink – and yes, I know that was wrong of me – and took his coffee to his door."

"When did you tell him."

"After he gulped it all down of course. I've never seen someone look so pale."


End file.
